Little Boy Lost
by Janis B
Summary: Lives of the Rangers are about to change. ***Story Complete***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

_"Little Boy Lost"_

By: Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

Part 1

"Come in," Alex called looking up from the files she was reading.

"Got a minute," Sydney asked poking her head in the door.

"Syd come on in," Alex replied getting up and coming around from behind her desk. "So what did the doctor say?"

Pausing a moment Syd smiled saying, "It looks like Gage is going to get his wish."

"Congratulations," Alex smiled pulling her friend into a hug for a moment. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," Syd chirped, "I'm going downstairs to tell Gage want to come?"

Alex hesitated a moment then smiled again as she opened the door telling Syd, "Let's go."

~~~~~

Gage was sitting at his desk doing paper work he glanced at the clock and then at the door nervously waiting for his partner to return. The phone rang, "Syd?" he asked snatching it up. "Ranger Trivette yes he's here one moment." Gage put the call on hold and motioned to Trivette, "for you."

"What's with Gage today?" Trivette asked Walker as he reached for the phone.

Walker didn't have time to relay his thoughts Sydney had just come in the door with Alex. Gage had all ready stood up and was coming from behind his desk. "Syd?"

Smiling at him she shook her head yes as Gage gave out one loud cry grabbing her up and swinging her around in his arms. They stopped right in the middle of the floor and Gage very passionately kissed his wife.

"What the?" Trivette asked setting the phone down. 

"Gage just found out he's going to be Daddy again," Alex replied joining her husband and his partner.

"Daddy?" Trivette grinned going over to where Gage was setting Sydney back on her feet.

Walker put his arm around his wife as she wistfully smiled at their friends, genuinely happy for them yet sad all the same.

"How are you holding up Alex?" Walker asked knowing that she was wishing that they could be them. That she could walk into the office telling him they were expecting another child. When Angela was born because of the complications and the fact that both she and the baby could have died they were told it would be very high risk for Alex to attempt to have any more. Two years ago Alex had gone to see if anything had changed with her situation only to be told if anything things had deteriorated even more. 

Though Walker would have loved more children he was quite happy and content with just having Angela and never for an instant blamed Alex. She on the other hand never stopped blaming herself for not giving Walker a son.

Putting his arm around Alex they walked over to where a small crowd had gathered around the expectant parents.

"Congratulations guys," Walker said kissing Sydney's cheek and slapping Gage on the back.

"Yes Gage congratulations," Alex smiled giving Gage a hug and kiss as well quickly saying she had to go she had to be in court.

Squeezing Gage's hand Syd looked up and smiled before going after Alex.

"Morning sickness Syd?" Trivette called after her as everyone including Gage smiled and chuckled.

"Alex wait up?" Syd called to her friend who stopped without turning around.

"Sydney I'm fine," Alex told her sighing deeply and leaning heavily against the wall.

"Come with me," Syd replied putting her hand under Alex's elbow and leading her into the bathroom.

"Sydney I'm fine really I am," Alex insisted.

"I know you are," Sydney smiled.

"I really am happy for you and Gage," Alex tried to reinforce.

"I know that too Alex," Syd smiled again and took Alex's hand.

"Oh Syd thanks for understanding," Alex cried hugging her close.

"It's all right, hey what are best friends for if we can't share everything."

Giving Syd another quick squeeze Alex whispered, "Now I really do have to get to court and you just told your husband some fantastic news so go be with him."

The girls exited the bathroom Alex heading for the elevator and Syd heading back in the office.

Gage came over to Syd as soon she came in through the door, "You okay?" he asked worried over her in light of their news.

"I'm fine Gage I was…" Syd didn't have a chance to finish Walker was calling their names.

"You two want to go over the Hanover apartments we have a murder over there that fits the profile of a couple more murders in the area," Walker was explaining.

"Walker?" Gage half questioned.

"You aren't starting that all ready are you Gage?" Syd asked looking up at her husband.

"Don't worry Gage," Walker smiled reading Gage's mind, "Your partner will be perfectly safe and it will give me time to rearrange things so she can work at her desk again."

Gage looked sceptically at both of them before reluctantly agreeing.

Hope Center Daycare 3:15 PM

Danny Munro stood off to the side by himself not saying a word. His stepfather had dropped him off there early that morning but he knew he couldn't leave with the man if he came back for him. After what had happened between his mother and this man… the five year old shivered a tear springing to his eye.

"Hey Danny," Piper Gage shouted coming through the gate into the playground. She had run a head of her brother Chris who had stopped to carry Angela Walker's knapsack for her. Angela was becoming a real pain. 

It wasn't that Piper didn't like her it was just well she never wanted to do the things the rest of them were doing. She preferred to read, and do her homework; she never did anything that involved getting dirty. The thing of it was she was swaying Chris over to her side and ruining a lot of her and Marcus Trivette's fun.

"Piper," Marcus called to her coming out the side door with his mother and sister Torrie to join her. "Where's Chris?"

"Carrying Angela's knapsack," she replied as Marcus rolled his eyes skyward and she continued over to Danny.

"Hey Danny Munro I'm talking to you," Piper repeated putting her hands on her hips standing in front of the boy Marcus flanking her side.

"I don't want to play today," Danny informed her.

Piper wasn't letting him off that easy. "Why what's the matter?" she demanded to know standing her ground.

Danny looked at her and Marcus answering with a question, "You promise not to tell anyone ever?"

Piper looked to Marcus and Marcus looked to Piper before looking to Danny and shaking their heads yes in promise.

Looking all around the playground to make sure that no one was listening Danny let his eyes drop to the ground before he began, "My step dad had an awful fight with my Mom last night he just kept hitting her and hitting her. My Mom fell on the floor and she hasn't moved again. She was bleeding and she was still there when my step dad brought me here this morning. I asked him what was wrong with Mom and he said she was dead and I'd never see her again. I just can't go back there with him I don't know what I'll do if he comes to get me." 

Danny was crying and Piper put her little arm around his shoulder. "It's all right Danny my Mom and Dad and Marcus' Dad are Texas Rangers they'll arrest your step dad and put him in jail," Piper declared.

"No you can't tell them," Danny begged.

"Why not?" Marcus asked, "They will find out when no body comes to pick you up today."

"Trevor, said he would kill me and anyone I told," the boy was pleading.

By now Chris and Angela had made their way over to where Piper and Marcus stood with Danny. "What's going on," Angela asked seeing that Danny was crying and figuring Piper had probably hit him.

"Danny isn't going to tell you cause you can't keep a secret," Marcus spoke up standing up against Angela.

"He'd better tell me or I'm going to get your Mom and tell her you and Piper were being mean and making him cry," Angela declared.

"You have to promise Angela you can't even tell your Dad. You too Chris," Piper stated looking at the two of them.

"We promise," Chris, replied answering for both he and Angela.

Piper nodded her head at Danny and he reluctantly told the story again.

"So where are you going to go?" Chris asked as the story came to an end.

Danny shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what he was going to do.

"I know," Angela, piped up, "You can stay at my place."

"How is he supposed to get there?" Chris asked.

"I have a plan," she informed him.

Chris cringed when she said those words Angela's plans had got them into trouble more then once.

Hanover Apartments 4:00 PM

Francis Gage pulled the car into a convenient parking spot and reached over to grab his partner's hand before she could jump out of the car. She turned to face him his little speech all ready playing in her head.

"Syd."

"I'm not going to take any chances Gage," she said cutting him off.

"I'm glad but that isn't what I was going to say," he retorted pausing for a moment holding her hand a little tighter.

"Then what Gage?" she prodded him.

"It's just… I know the baby was my idea… but you are all right with it aren't you? I mean you are the one having the immediate change in lifestyle and, and…" 

Her fingers were on his lips silencing him and she leaned over close to him teasing him with a gentle kiss. "Gage if I wasn't all right with this we wouldn't be having another baby. In fact I'm more then all right I'm very content and happy to be having another child with you."

Gage sighed in relief a smile coming across his face. "You're incredible Sydney," he said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah remember that when you are delivering this one and I'm calling you every name I can think of," she laughed opening the car door.

"Can't we have your doctor deliver this one?" Gage asked opening his door to catch up to her.

Sydney was all ready showing her ID to a police officer by the time Gage came to stand behind her.

"Detective Lewis," Syd said extending her hand remembering him from other cases.

"Glad you guys are here," Lewis greeted them filling them in as they walked, "this makes the fourth victim with no leads."

Walking over to the body Gage squatted down pulling back the tarp to see a woman who had been severely beaten and lay in a pool of her own blood. Syd had come up behind him and peered over his shoulder suddenly resting her hand heavily on his shoulder.

"I need some fresh air Gage," she told him as he stood up and helped steady her. They quickly headed outside and Syd took a deep breath Gage wisely keeping quiet.

"I know her Gage," she finally spoke.

"You know her from where?" 

"The Hope Center, that friend of Chris and Piper's Danny Munro," Syd paused watching her words register with her partner.

Gage waited for her to go.

"That woman is Danny's mother," she flatly stated.

"You're sure?" Gage asked never having met the woman watching Syd sadly nod her head yes. "You all right if I go back inside?"

"I'm fine Gage," she told him pulling out her phone and dialling the center getting Erica on the line. 

"Hey Syd Jimmy tells me congratulations are in order. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks and pretty good," she told her friend. "Erica is Danny Munro there today?"

"Yeah actually he is outside with our kids right now why?"

Sydney explained about his mother and asked who had dropped him off. 

"Just a minute I'll have to ask Josie I didn't come in until noon," Erica advised her putting her on hold.

"Got a positive ID from the superintendent it is definitely Nancy Munro Ross. He has no idea where her husband Trevor Ross is or her son Danny," Gage informed her coming back outside to join her.

Syd put her hand over the receiver and began explaining what she had learnt to Gage. "Danny is at the center playing with the kids Erica is checking with Josie to see who dropped him off…" she was cut off in mid sentence as Josie came on the line.

"Josie don't surrender him to his stepfather Gage and I are on our way," she said hanging up the phone.

As Gage drove Syd called Walker to let him know what they had found out and where they were heading.

"I have to pick up Angela tonight so I'll meet you there," Walker informed them before hanging up the phone.

Hope Center 4:45 PM.

"Quick Danny hide in here," Piper was instructing as she held the door to the tool shed open. "Now when Angela's Dad comes to get her today one of us will come to get you. Okay?"

"All right Piper," Danny agreed.

"Now member be very quiet and hide in here until then," Piper told the boy closing the door. She was worried about Danny being found, she was an expert at this sort of thing but her Dad was even a bigger expert at finding her. She didn't have any more time to speculate Marcus was calling her.

"Hurry up Piper your Mom and Dad are here," he hissed as he looked around the corner of the house to see what was taking her so long. As she joined Marcus she could already see Chris talking with their Mom and Dad as she went running to them calling, "hi," at the same time.

Gage bent down catching his daughter in his arms while she reciprocated by hugging his neck tightly.

"Guys your Mom and I have some business to attend to inside with Josie and Aunt Erica think you could stand to play a few minutes more?" he questioned as he set Piper back on the ground.

"Your friend Danny wouldn't be around here anywhere?" Syd asked looking over the play ground for the child.

"He was here just a few minutes ago," Chris answered. "Maybe Angela knows, want me to ask her?"

"No we'll find him in a minute," Syd smiled at her son leaning down to kiss him.

"Mom," he complained his hand immediately going to his cheek, "everyone is watching."

"Sorry Chris," she said taking a step back as both children took off back to the playground.

"Gage I need another baby boy who'll let his mother kiss him in public," Syd lamented as Gage put his arm around her.

"There's a fifty-fifty chance of you getting your wish," he reminded her as they walked towards the door.

Erica was standing at the door waiting for them with another woman. "Gage Sydney this is Sara Tompkins from social services," Erica introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you," Syd replied extending her hand feeling Gage stiffen beside her.

"What's going to happen with Danny?" Gage asked.

"We've made arrangements that he stay right here for the next few nights," Sara began to explain, "until we can see if he has any other family and make permanent arrangements." 

Before anything else could be said Walker joined them.

~~~~~

As the grownups talked the children sprang into action. Marcus and Piper stood as lookouts, Piper preferred to say, "We're just watching your backs," as Chris and Angela snuck Danny into the back of Walker's truck.

"Now remember stay under the tarp until I come and get you," Angela warned Danny again.

"Okay Angela," Danny said letting her pull the tarp over his head.

"Come on Angela," Chris was calling her; from where he stood he could see his Mom, Dad and Uncle Walker talking to Piper and Marcus.

"Is it time to go?" Chris asked as he and Angela came running over to the rest.

"Not quite Honey," Syd replied as Chris made a face at being called Honey. 

Gage smiled at his son's reaction to his mother's words and asked if he had seen Danny.

"He's around here somewhere," Chris retorted looking off in the other direction

and not at any of the grownups.

Looking at his wife Gage raised his eyebrows as Syd nodded her agreement something was definitely up with the children.

"Syd why don't you take Pipe and Chris home and I'll catch up with you later," Gage suggested.

"Okay Gage," Syd agreed, "Come on kids." Chris and Piper dutifully marched out ahead of their mother.

Walker squatted down in front of his daughter, "Angela how bout you do you know where Danny is?" Walker asked.

"No Daddy. He was playing with us and then he just disappeared," Angela replied dramatically shrugging her shoulders raising her hands palm side up into the air.

Walker looked upward at Gage who shrugged his shoulders at the senior Ranger. Standing up he addressed Gage, "Alex has already left for home I'll take Angela home and meet you back here." Reaching for her hand Walker turned to leave hoping to get the story out of the child on the ride home.

"Gage Walker," Syd had sent Piper and Chris to the car returning to have a word with the guys.

"Angela can you get your book bag?" Walker asked the seven year old as she scampered away to get it.

They watched her run inside then both men turned to Sydney. "I don't know what is going on but I think if you look beneath the tarp in your truck you may find our missing boy. I saw some rustling and his little hand as we passed by."

"I'll look after this," Walker told them and turning to Gage told him, "Go ahead and go home with Sydney."

Taking Sydney's hand they said good-bye just as Angela appeared with her knapsack.

"I'm ready Daddy," the child sang out eager to be on their way home.

"Let's go then," her father smiled taking her hand in his. As they neared his rig Angela began to eye it nervously. "Something the matter Honey?" he quizzed.

"Uh no Daddy there's nothing the matter," she replied as he opened the door and helped her inside.

Fastening her seatbelt he smiled at her and asked, "Wouldn't Danny be more comfortable sitting in the truck with us then under a tarp in the back of the truck?"

Angela sat silently while her father waited for an answer finally replying, "I guess so Daddy."

Leaving the door open Walker reached in the back to lift the tarp and reveal the boy. "Danny Munro I presume?" he asked the child. 

Danny shook his head yes awed by Walker's black Stetson and ranger badge.

"I'm Ranger Walker, Angela's Dad," he told the child offering his hand and helping him to stand up. "I think we have a few things we need to talk about."

The boy hesitated until Angela spoke up, "It's alright Danny my Dad can protect you from your step dad."

"Okay Angela," the child answered barely above a whisper as he stood letting Walker lift him into his arms.

Sydney and Gage's Home 6:25 PM.

The ride from the center had been painfully quiet the children not being able to decide exactly what their parents knew while Gage and Syd tried to determine what their children had to do with Danny hiding in the back of Walker's truck.

"So Mom what about we order out for pizza tonight?" Gage was asking Syd eying the children in the backseat at the same time as he pulled in the driveway.

"Pizza," the kids yelled in unison hoping that Danny had been forgotten.

"Not so fast Dad," Syd replied picking up on Gage's lead in. "I think we have a little business to take care of before we order pizza.

"That's right, Piper and Chris need to tell us what is going on with Danny Munro," he replied as he put the car in park and both he and Syd looked over the seat at the kids.

"We promised Dad," Chris spoke up. "Do you want us to break a promise?"

"Besides Danny's step dad will kill him and anyone he tells," Piper, added tears coming to her little blue eyes as she repeated the young boy's words to her parents.

Syd reached over taking hold of her daughter's little hand, "Piper no one is going to kill anyone Dad and I are not going to let that happen."

"But we do have to know everything that is going on so we can do our best job at protecting you," Gage told them both. "Let's say we go into the house and we can sit and talk about things."

Looking at Piper Chris nodded his head in agreement with his Dad saying aloud, "Angela is going to be so mad."

"I think Angela has enough explaining of her own to do to be mad at you two," Sydney told them as everyone got out of the car.

Once inside Gage called for the food and they all sat down to discuss what had transpired with Danny while they waited for dinner to arrive. Syd called the center and talked to Erica who told her they had got the same story from Angela and Marcus. She also let Syd know that Walker had taken Danny home with them for the night and an all points had been out on Trevor Ross for the murder of Danny's mother.

Gage was passing out the pizza as Syd came back into the kitchen and took her place at the table. He smiled at her and she nodded at him like she had earlier that day saying, "Go ahead Honey tell them."

"Tell us what Mom?" Chris asked immediately picking up on what his Mom had said.

"Mom and I found out some exciting news today," Gage began.

"We're getting a pony like Angela," Piper interrupted.

"Are we really Dad?" Chris excitedly asked taking up the conversation.

"Guys, guys no pony," Gage cut in quieting them. "We found out that you guys will either be getting a new brother or sister."

Gage had taken Syd's hand, as he spoke not noticing that the kids weren't quite as excited about the baby as they had been.

"Another baby?" Chris asked, "I thought Piper was enough."

"Hey I'm not a baby," Piper cut in.

"You used to be and you cried all the time."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Okay, okay," Gage cut in again. "We have a few months to get used to the idea and I'm sure everyone is going to love the new baby," he finished as Syd got up and left the room. "Eat your pizza," Gage told them getting up to follow his wife.

Syd had gone to their bedroom and was sitting quietly on their bed when Gage found her. He sat down beside her putting his arm around her. "They'll warm up to the idea," he told her holding her close and kissing her.

"I hope so," she replied trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"I know they will. I'm as happy about this as I was when I found out about Chris and Piper. I love you Sydney Gage," he reaffirmed to her pulling them to lie across the bed.

There was a knock on the door interrupting them and Chris' voice sounded, "Mom and Dad can we come in?"

Sitting back up Gage invited the children in.

"We are glad we are going to have a new brother or sister," Piper started to say as Chris interrupted her. "And we are going to love the new baby too."

"You guys are the best," Syd cried out opening her arms to them and hugging them close. 

Gage put his hand on Syd's face holding her for a moment his thumb caressing her cheek as he whispered, "the very best."

Walker Ranch 7:15 PM.

The front door opened wide and Alex came out on the front porch to greet them as the truck pulled up the laneway.

"I thought you guys would never get here," Alex told them giving Walker a quick peck before turning to Angela and Danny. "And you must be Danny," she continued as the young boy stood there clutching on to Walker's leg. "Angela would you like to show Danny where he can wash up for dinner?"

"Okay Mom," Angela replied turning to Danny. "Come on," she said, "Mom's real big on hand washing."

Both Walker and Alex chuckled as they watched the pair head into the house.

"How's Danny holding up?" Alex asked.

"Not too bad considering what he has been through in the last twenty-four hours," Walker replied putting his arm around Alex and pulling her close remembering how his own father and mother had died.

"We're ready Mom," called Angela.

"And so is supper," Alex called back as Walker held the door open for her and himself. 

Supper was quiet afterwards Walker volunteered to clean up while Alex got the children ready for bed. He came into the spare room just in time for Alex to ask if they were ready to say their prayers. Angela jumped off the bed and knelt down by the bed folding her hands in front of her as Danny sat quietly watching.

"Come on Danny don't you want to say your prayers?" Angela asked.

Without a word Danny slipped on the floor beside Angela folding his hands in front of him the same as her.

"Do you want to start?" Angela asked looking over to her friend.

Danny stayed quiet for a few minutes finally looking at Angela and crying, "I don't know how?"

"That's okay Danny," Alex told him kneeling down putting her arm around the distraught child, "We'll help you. Angela," she addressed her daughter, "Could you please start?"

"Now I lay me down to sleep," she began as her mother and father joined in, "I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake. I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen. Then you say your God blesses," she instructed.

"Maybe you could show Danny how that is done too Angela," her father who had come to the end of the bed told her.

"Okay Daddy," she agreed, "God Bless Mommy, Daddy and Grandpa and God Bless Danny."

"Did you want to try Danny?" Alex asked the boy.

"God Bless, Angela and Angela's Mom and Dad and God I hope you let my Mommy into heaven."

Both Alex and Walker had trouble choking back the tears as they listened to the young boy. "I'm sure he did Danny," Walker spoke. "Now I think it is time everyone got under the covers."

"Night Danny," Angela smiled getting up giving her Father a hug and a kiss as he lifted her into his arms. 

"Night Angela," Danny told his friend.

Alex stood and gave her a daughter a hug and kiss promising to be up in a little while as Walker carried her to her room. Turning back to Danny she pulled back the covers and helped him into bed.

"Mrs. Walker."

"Yes Honey?"

"Can you sit with me for just a little bit? My Mom used to sit with me for a little bit," he confessed a tear springing to his eye.

"Of course I will Danny," Alex said sitting beside him and putting her arms around him.

"I miss my Mommy," he cried.

"Of course you do," Alex told him holding him tight. "She's still here Danny she's in heaven now and watching over you.

"You really think so Mrs. Walker?"

"I know so Danny," Alex smiled at the boy.

Walker stood in the doorway watching his wife comfort Danny his heart filled with love for her all over again.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Headquarters 8:45 AM.

Sydney was all ready busy at her computer when Alex and Walker came in. "Hi guys," she greeted them.

"Hi how did Piper and Chris take to the news of a new baby?" Alex asked.

"They'd rather have a pony like Angela's," Gage answered coming up behind them.

"Who wants a pony?" Trivette questioned coming in and heading for the coffee machine.

"Our children," Syd dryly informed him.

"Going to keep it in the garage Gage?" Trivette asked without cracking a smile having seen Gage's garage.

"With the rest of the junk?" Syd asked referring to Gage's domain.

"Hey now we need every bit of that junk Syd," Gage stood his ground.

"Um hmm," Syd agreed before asking Alex how their night was with Danny.

"He is such a sweet little boy," Alex began. 

"I wish I had better news for him," Syd returned. "It seems it was just Danny and his Mom his father is listed as deceased on his birth certificate and I can't seem to locate another living relative any where."

"Are you sure?" Walker asked.

"So far nothing," Syd confirmed, "I still have a few sources left to check but it doesn't look good.

Walker's phone rang and he walked over to answer it. Alex took the opportunity to ask Syd if she would like to do some shopping at lunch. "I want to get a few things for Danny," she explained, "Last night we had to put to him to bed in one of Walker's t-shirts."

Suddenly Syd's phone rang and she hurriedly told Alex she would meet her at noon before picking up the receiver to answer it. "Ranger Cooke," she said as Alex told her okay and waved good-bye.

Walker had hung up his phone and Gage with Trivette had started walking over to his desk. "That was Dallas PD they just got a line on Trevor Ross he's staying at some flop house off of Lincoln," he informed them as Sydney walked over to join them.

"They just found another woman dead over at the Ridgeway apartment complex which is just a block away from the Hanover buildings," she informed them.

Walker took a minute to mull the information over then looking at Gage said, "Take Sydney and go see what forensics has on this new victim while Trivette and I pick up Ross." He could tell by the look on Gage's face that he wasn't pleased with Syd going on the call but he said nothing.

Instead he turned to her saying, "Come on Shorty."

"Gage doesn't look any to happy," Trivette commented to his partner as they watched Syd and Gage leave.

"It's just leg work and I wouldn't have sent Syd if I thought it might be dangerous. I'm just trying to give her a little out of office work with Gage until she is really stuck here," Walker replied defending his decision.

~~~~~

"Come on Gage lighten up I thought you liked being my partner?" Syd teased her husband as they rode down the elevator and walked over to the car.

"Sydney I just want you safe that's all."

"It's just the crime scene Gage what can happen? Besides I have you to protect me," she smiled feeling his arm go round her.

"All right already," he retorted opening the car door for her, "you're here and I love you but I don't have to be happy about things."

Syd's smile widened at her husband as he put the car in gear and headed towards the Ridgeway buildings. Things looked pretty much the same as they had the day before when they pulled up. The familiar yellow tape, a small crowd milling around outside and once again Detective Lewis.

"This is getting to be a habit," Lewis greeted them.

"One we can break anytime," Gage replied as they followed him into the dingy ground floor apartment. "What have you got?"

"Her name is Andrea Leavens, she's lived here a couple of months, the killer has gone back to blondes."

"Back to blondes?" Syd questioned.

"Yeah Nancy Ross was the only brunette out of the five the rest were blondes," Lewis informed them.

Gage headed towards the body that lay on the floor as Syd followed hoping she wouldn't have an episode like the day before. Squatting down Gage pulled back the tarp to reveal the girl laying on her side in a pool of her own blood just like yesterday. Pulling the tarp back he stood up catching hold of Syd's elbow as she had closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ok partner?" he questioned.

"Yeah fine," she replied as the nausea began to disappear.

She looked pretty pale but Gage let it pass for now deciding he would have a word with Walker as soon as he could. He tried to concentrate on the case as Syd wandered down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Sydney screaming his name was all he heard as he tore down the hallway to the bedroom just in time to see her climbing through the window in pursuit of someone. He was only seconds behind her but still not fast enough to prevent what happened. 

She was calling stop Texas Rangers the same time as she reached to grab the assailant who turned shoving her off him sending her hard to the ground where she stayed.

Gage had Sydney in his arms in a matter of seconds while two officers continued the chase.

"Lay still Honey don't try and move," he whispered pulling her close. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Gage I just wasn't. He was getting away…" Syd's voice trailed off as she buried her head against her husband's chest. They stayed that way for a few minutes more until she heard Gage telling someone to call 911 for his partner.

"Gage I'm not that hurt," she protested.

"Syd I want you checked out," he told her taking charge of things.

"Alright Gage I will but can't you just drive me? I think I just had the wind knocked out of me. Can you help me up?"

Hesitating for a moment Gage put his arms under Syd's and helped her to stand. She leaned heavily against him and it took all his willpower not to pick her up and carry her as slowly they headed to the car. 

By now the officers chasing the suspect were returning the suspect having gotten away.

Memorial Hospital Emergency 11:45 AM.

Gage paced up and down the waiting room Syd had been in there for close to an hour and the worry was getting the better of him.

"What happened?"

Gage heard Trivette's voice and spun around.

"She was out on the street and she shouldn't have been," he said neither Trivette or Walker missing the fury in his voice.

"You're right Gage," Walker stood in front of him addressing him. "I know how much she hates sitting out the action and I felt she would be safe with you at the crime scene."

Closing his eyes for a moment Gage opened them to face their boss. "I appreciate that but in all due respect I can't concentrate on anything but her and the baby when she is with me… I can't do it I need her safe."

Walker shook his head in agreement affirming that it wouldn't happen again.

"Gage?" 

He spun around to see Sydney's doctor standing there.

"Dr. Marshall, how is she?"

"She's fine Gage both her and the baby," Dr. Marshall assured him. "I'm going to release her but I want you to take her home and make her relax for the rest of today."

"Believe me even if I have to hog tie her she is going to have her feet up," Gage declared.

"Gage Erica and I will look after getting Chris and Piper home you just concentrate on Syd," Trivette volunteered.

"Thanks both of you thanks," Gage said turning to follow Dr. Marshall.

Trivette's phone rang as Gage disappeared down the hallway. "Trivette," he answered, "We're on our way Erica."

"What is it?" Walker asked

"Trevor Ross just showed up at the Hope Center demanding Danny."

~~~~~

Pulling back the curtain slightly Gage moved behind it to join his wife. "Hey how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Sore but ready to get out of here," she told him letting him take her in his arms.

"You're in luck then cause Dr. Marshall is letting me take you home as long as you spend the rest of the day relaxing."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness came over her.

"For you to slow down Syd," Gage told her holding her close to him again.

"You may have a point Gage," she murmured leaning comfortably against him.

Gently laying his hand against her cheek he lifted her face up to his brushing his lips against hers. He smiled to himself knowing it was hard for her to give up any of her independence even to him. Yet here she was doing just that.

The curtains opened and Dr. Marshall joined them. "All right Sydney you are free to go but I don't want to see you back here in emergency until it is time for this baby to be born. You can work at your desk but no more going on investigations with Gage."

"Don't worry it's been taken care of," Gage confirmed helping Sydney to stand.

Hope Center 12:46 PM.

Walker came to a screeching halt in front of the center both him and Trivette jumping from the truck. Ross in a fit of temper at not being given access to Danny had thrown a rock through the front window. He was continuing to smash out the glass until catching sight of Walker and Trivette. At that point he took off across the porch hopping the railing and running around the side of the center. 

Trivette was right behind him while Walker circled round cutting him off. Ross threw a punch at Walker which he easily ducked. Bringing his foot up he hit

Ross in the side sending him flying. Trivette was quick to get the cuffs on him hauling him to his feet.

"Trevor Ross you are under arrest for the murder of Nancy Munro Ross," Trivette began reading Ross his rights.

"You got nothing on me it was that serial killer that got her," he was shouting.

"We certainly have you on vandalizing the Hope Center so we'll just start there," Walker told him  as Trivette hauled him away.

Going back around front Walker was met by Erica. "Thank God Walker you got him," she gasped seeing Jimmy handing Ross over to a patrol car.

"Erica," one of the aids was calling her, "Danny has locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out he's so scared."

"Show me where," Walker asked following the aid to where the boy was.

"Danny it's Ranger Walker," he called knocking on the door.

"Ranger Walker he's going to kill me just like my Mommy," came the wail from the other side of the door.

"No he's not Danny, it's safe to come out Trevor is going to jail for what he did he's not going to be able to hurt you ever," Walker tried to assure the child.

Alex had just got there and came to stand beside her husband as he spoke with Danny.

"Please Danny Ranger Walker and I just want to help you," Alex encouraged. 

Slowly the door began to open and Danny peaked out. Seeing Alex and Walker he went running to Walker's arms the tears running down his cheeks.

"I was so scared," Danny sobbed holding tight to Walker's neck as Alex rubbed his back hugging the boy as well. 

"We were too," Alex told him, "We just didn't want anything to happen to you."

Erica and Jimmy had joined Alex and Walker. "Trivette do you want to stay here and make sure everything gets put in order so Alex and I can get Danny out of here for a couple of hours," Trivette asked his partner.

Trivette nodded his head in agreement glad to be staying with Erica for a little bit making sure she was really all right after what had happened that afternoon. "Take what ever time you want," Jimmy agreed noticing how attached the young boy was becoming to the Walkers and they to him.

"They are perfect parents," Erica commented to her husband as she stood beside him watching Walker help Danny with his seatbelt thinking the same as Jimmy was.

"There are still a lot of unanswered questions before we start thinking that way," Jimmy told her knowing how her mind worked. "But never mind that are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she laughed, "Just another day as a wife to a Texas Ranger."

~~~~~

Pulling away from the curb Walker looked at Alex asking, "Didn't you say that Danny needed a few new things?"

"Maybe a couple of things," Alex smiled looking sideways trying to catch Danny's face, "New toothbrush, pyjamas, you know that sort of thing."

"What do you say we get those things looked after and then maybe we can get some ice cream? Would you like that Danny?" Walker asked stealing a glance at the child.

The first genuine smile Danny had shown stole over his face, "Ice cream?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm kind of partial to raspberry ripple myself," Walker commented. "How bout you Alex?"

"I'm definitely a butterscotch girl," she replied, "What's your favourite Danny?"

"Chocolate I love chocolate," Danny's smile widened as he spoke his mind temporarily forgetting the events of the last couple of days.

With Danny between the two of them it didn't take long to make the purchases and head for the ice cream bar. Walker ordered the cones handing one to Alex and one to Danny as the girl made them. Danny dug into the ice cream like it was his first taste both Alex and Walker smiled at the delight on the child's face. They almost made it to a table when the top scoop of Danny's cone toppled down the front of him and onto the floor.

Tears and fear welled up in the boy's eyes as he began crying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop it. I'll be more careful really I will."

"Danny it's all right Honey it was just an accident," Alex cried running to the child and mopping the front of his shirt taking him in her arms at the same time.

"No it's not," the child persisted, "I'm stupid and I don't 'preciate anything." He was sobbing even harder now.

Alex looked in her husband's eyes as he picked up Danny and pulled him close. "Danny who ever said that you don't appreciate things was very wrong. You are a very bright young man who is thankful for everything that is done for him," Walker told him hugging him close. Tears were forming in Alex's eyes and he reached out and drew her close too knowing he hadn't felt this way since Angela was born. 

"Cowboy," Alex whispered. 

"I know Alex lets see what we can do to make it real."

Sydney and Gage's Home 2:15 PM.

Gage very gently pulled his arm from beneath Sydney; she stirred slightly but didn't wake. They had gotten home from the hospital about an hour earlier both lying down. Syd had fallen asleep almost instantly while Gage held her watching her sleep resting his hand on her tummy and the baby. He leaned forward kissing her cheek letting his lips rest there as he murmured, "I love you," to her.

Again she stirred softly calling, "Gage," but still not awaking as he tucked the blankets around her and got up. He stopped in the doorway for a moment and smiled before going down the hall and picking up the phone to call Trivette.

"Gage how's Syd?" Trivette asked hearing his voice on the phone.

"She's going to be fine she's sleeping right now," Gage replied.

"Well you can tell her not to worry we got Trevor Ross he tried to break into the Hope center and grab Danny."

"That's what I'm calling about it wasn't Trevor Ross Syd was chasing, this was an African-American," Gage informed him.

"What about Danny saying that he saw Trevor hit his Mother?"

"He probably did Nancy Ross was the only victim that wasn't a blonde. Syd and I were going to compare the autopsy reports to see if there were any other discrepancies but we haven't gotten the chance yet."

"That's okay Gage I'll look into that," Trivette told him before hanging up the phone.

"Gage?" 

He spun around to see Sydney standing there. "You're suppose to be resting," he scolded going to her side.

"I was but I woke up when you snuck out on me."

Without a word he picked her up in his arms and headed back towards their bedroom.

"Gage put me down," she protested loudly only because she didn't want to lie down in bed.

"I will once you are laying down again," he firmly told her resting one knee on the bed so he could set her down and still hold her. "It's the high price you pay for scaring me out of my wits today."

"I didn't mean to," she replied still holding onto his neck and looking into his eyes.

"And what is it you tell Piper when she gives you that answer?" Gage persisted as together they said, "Then think about it before you do it." 

"All right you made your point," she said bringing her lips to his holding him tight as she kissed him.

"Dr. Marshall said you were supposed to relax this afternoon," Gage smiled as he kissed her again.

"I am relaxed," she teased as her hands began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't think this was the kind of relaxing she had in mind," he responded all ready giving her goose flesh as his lips played down her neck.

"Umm," she softly purred, "it's this way Gage if you want me to lay in here and sleep you had better do something to tire me out."

"Then you lay back Mrs. Gage because you are going to be too tired to get up for about a week," he warned taking his turn to tease her.

"Take your best shot Francis," she exclaimed just before his lips covered hers in a deep passionate kiss.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Hope Center 3:15 PM.

The school buses were just pulling up to the center as Walker brought his rig to a stop. Angela immediately caught sight of her father's truck and ran to meet them.

"Mommy, Daddy," she called stopping in her tracks seeing Danny was with them.

"Hi Honey," Walker called picking her up in his arms bringing her with them as they headed up the walk to the center.

Chris and Piper along with Marcus were standing on the front porch with a group of other children who were staring at a big board that had been hammered up where the front window had been smashed out earlier.

"All right everyone," Walker started, "Let's get inside we just had a little accident here and it will be fixed tomorrow.

Erica had opened the door sending everyone to the kitchen for a snack. "Jimmy went back to headquarters," she informed Alex and Walker, "He said he wanted to check out something that Gage had told him. Which brings me to something else he also promised to get Piper and Chris home do you think I could impose on you…"

"Say no more," Alex cut in, "I'm ready to head for home very shortly with Angela and Danny while Walker goes to headquarters. So I can drop Piper and Chris off too it's right on the way."

Walker had pulled out his phone to call his partner giving Alex and Erica a minute to chat.

"So I see you were able to put a smile on a small boy's face," Erica said.

"Erica he is such a sweet little guy and he has had it so rough," Alex began, "Just any little show of affection towards him…" Alex stopped mid sentence fighting back a tear.

"I think Danny has carved a spot for himself in your heart Alex," Erica smiled at her friend.

"I think you may be right," Alex agreed as Erica squeezed her hand.

~~~~~

"So Danny where did you go with _my_ Mom and Dad?" Angela asked emphasizing the _my_.

"To the mall your Mom bought me new shoes," he replied lifting his foot so everyone could see the new shoe.

"They're nice Danny," Piper was the first to speak up as Angela looked daggers at her.

"Why'd she buy you shoes?" Angela persisted.

"I don't know she just did," Danny tried to defend himself.

"Maybe she just felt sorry for you cause you haven't got a Mom of your own to buy you things," Angela continued, "Maybe cause." She didn't have a chance to finish Danny was all ready running from the room.

"Boy you can say some dumb things Angela," Piper cried having been on the receiving end of Angela's remarks before.

"She's right Angela," Chris agreed grabbing two more cookies and getting up from the table walked away Marcus following his lead.

Angela knew she had been in the wrong she stared at the doorway that Danny had disappeared out of and getting up went to find him. The little boy was sitting by himself away from the rest of the kids, taking a deep breath Angela marched over to where he sat.

"What do you want?" Danny asked wiping his tear stained face with the back of his hand

"I had no call to say what I did and I'm sorry," she quickly told him. "If my Mom bought you something then you deserve to have it. They are very nice shoes."

A smile came to Danny's little face. "It's okay Angela," he shyly told her.

Sydney and Gage's Home 4:26 PM.

Sydney opened the door to let Alex and the children in.

"Hi Mommy," Piper greeted Syd with a hug as Chris barrelled by her before she could hug him too followed by Angela and Danny.

"Hi," Alex called, "where's Gage I thought you were suppose to be resting?"

"He's taking a nap," Syd replied smiling to herself.

"Then I'd better get Angela and Danny out of here or his nap will be cut short."

"Are you kidding me Alex with our two here," Syd laughed. 

Both Sydney and Alex laughed at this point before Alex asked, "Sydney if it's not too much of an imposition could I leave Angela and Danny here there are a couple of things that I want to pick up for Danny over where he lived with his mother?"

"Are you sure you want to go over there by yourself?" Syd questioned her friend.

"Sure I'm fine it'll only take me a minute," she told Sydney as she called for Danny and Angela.

"Just be careful Alex," Syd warned really wishing Alex would change her mind but staying silent. She and the kids were just waving bye when Gage stumbled out.

"What are you doing up?" he sleepily asked Syd just as Piper caught sight of him screaming Dad at the same time. 

"Hi Uncle Gage," Angela's voice caught his ears next.

 "Oh," he replied answering his own question. "Are you feeling all right?" was his next question to Syd catching sight of the frown on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little worried about Alex."

"Dad you want to see my painting?" Piper was cutting in as Chris stood there with his school work in hand.

"Yes I want to see it all as soon as I have a minute with Mom and I think you have some company to tend to," he told them taking Piper's painting from her and Chris' papers from him. The kid's returned to the family room and Gage turned back to Syd asking, "What's up?"

"Alex, she's stopping by the Hanover apartments to pick up some of Danny's things," Syd began as the same frown started over Gage's face. Neither had time to say anything before the phone rang.

"Hello," Syd answered, "Hey Jimmy, I'm fine I'll be into work tomorrow."

"Syd I just wanted to let you and Gage know that your hunch is panning out. All the blonde victims even though they were traumatically beaten they actually died of strangulation. The coroner also says that the strangulation came prior to the beating. In the case of Nancy Ross she was just plain and simply beaten to death. Something else it is very likely the guy hiding in the apartment this morning who pushed you is our guy. The victim scratched him she had skin under her fingernails."

Sydney had dropped silently into a chair her mind once again going to Alex. "Syd are you still there?"

Gage was standing directly in front of Sydney now looking into her face trying to read what was going on. He crouched down in front of her resting his hands on her waist as she began to voice her concerns about Alex to him telling him that she had left Angela and Danny there with them.

"I think I'm going to get Gage to follow her over there and make sure everything is okay. Yeah bye."

Gage was all ready standing by the time Sydney hung up. "Trivette and Walker are going to meet you over there," she told him following behind him as he walked to the bedroom to finish dressing.

"How bout you try and get her on her phone and tell her to stay put the troops are coming," Gage suggested trying to give her something to do in light of the fact she couldn't go with him.

She nodded her head yes and he kissed her telling her he'd let her know as soon as he could.

"All right," she said giving him another quick kiss.

~~~~~

Alex pulled her car up to the curb at the Hanover Apartments and taking a deep breath got out. She quickly headed for the front door hurrying past a group of kids who were loitering in the street. 

Opening the front door of the building she let herself in trying to look past the filthy lobby and heading for the stairs. Shaking her head she made a promise to Danny as well as herself that he would never have to live in these conditions again.

Nancy and Trevor Ross' apartment had been on the third floor by the time Alex got to the landing of the second floor she had the feeling she was being watched even though no one was around. Her phone suddenly rang making her jump, gasping she pulled it from her purse to answer it.

"Hello," she answered her breathing shallow, "Syd you almost gave me a heart attack." She paused a moment replying, "Now why are you sending Gage all the way over here when I'm perfectly capable of getting what I came for."

"Alex, Gage didn't like the idea of you going there by yourself any more then me he wanted to come," Sydney told her. "Now go back and lock yourself in your car until he gets there."

"All right Sydney," she promised hanging up the phone and putting it back in her purse. Smiling to herself she thought I can be in and out of that apartment before Gage gets here and continued up the stairs.

Ducking under the yellow police tape that barred the door to the apartment Alex let herself in. Flicking on the light it was very evident there had been a struggle there that had ended where the blood stained the carpet. Shivering Alex quickly made her way past the crime scene and down the hall to the bedrooms.

It took Alex only a moment to collect the few items that belonged to Danny and she headed back towards the front door unaware of the hulk of a man hiding in the shadows. Rushing into the living room a fist from seemingly out of nowhere suddenly shot out pounding into the side of her head knocking her almost unconscious as she hit the floor.

~~~~~

Seeing Alex's car Gage pulled up right behind it. Quickly getting out he hurried into the apartment building and towards the stairs taking them two at a time. The feeling that something just wasn't right hanging over him.

The light was shining out from the apartment door which was slightly ajar as a loud crash came from with in. Shoving open the door with his foot he found Alex sprawled on the floor her body all but lifeless her attacker a big muscular man straddling her his hands tightening around her neck squeezing the last breath from her body.

With a spinning kick Gage struck the assailant in the side of the head and he still grasped tight to Alex. Again Gage spun in a kick again hitting his mark this time jarring the man enough that he let go. The man for his size was quickly on his feet focusing his anger on Gage. Running full force towards him he hit Gage straight on with his shoulder as any tackle in a football game would do pinning him hard against the wall. As Gage sagged against the wall the killer brought his hands around his throat lifting his feet from the floor.

The room was spinning as Gage tired in vain to break the hold. He could feel his body going limp the light was fading as if a permanent night was falling over him. Syd's face was in front of him Piper and Chris on either side of her, she was cuddling a newborn babe all wrapped in pink… The image was gone and he dropped to the floor gasping desperately for air. His eyes opened Walker and Trivette were there tackling the killer.

"Is… is Alex all… right," Gage finally got out? He tried to stay focused on what was going on. Trivette was on the phone; Walker was leaning over Alex holding her close stroking her blood streaked cheek. He was trying to pull himself up only to fall back against the wall a veil of darkness descending on him again.

"Whoa Gage lean back and take it easy." Trivette had his hands on Gage's shoulders as he spoke gently pushing his friend back against the grimy wall.

"Alex?" Gage tried again to ask.

"She's breathing Gage," Trivette quietly told him, "EMTs are on their way you try not to move."

Nodding slightly Gage let his eyes close once more as the emergency people began rushing in. "Ranger Gage, Ranger Gage," one of the EMTs was crouched down in front of him pulling his eye open flicking a pen flashlight in it.

Gage pushed the man's hand from his face proclaiming, "I'm all right."  Once more he attempted to drag himself to his feet this time with some help he succeeded. Leaning heavily against the wall Trivette flanking his side Gage watched as Alex was placed on a stretcher. With Walker holding tightly to her hand they watched in silence as Alex lay lifelessly being rushed out for transport. He and Trivette walked behind helpless to do anything but follow. A large crowd of spectators had gathered police and sirens bringing them all out.

Gage's head was ringing he felt light headed and fought desperately to keep control. Finally he made it to where his car was parked allowing himself to lean heavily against the side of it.

The EMT vehicle screamed away from the curb and Gage pulled his car door open and heavily sat down watching the flashing lights disappear from sight. He pulled his phone staring at it a moment before he began dialing.

"Gage," he could hear Syd's frantic voice on the other end of the line.

"Sydney," he paused knowing no matter how he said it this wouldn't be easy. "Honey I'm on my way home," he faltered.

"Gage what is? What happened?

Again he paused rubbing his hand on his aching neck before continuing, "Alex was attacked."

"How bad?"

"Bad she's on way to the hospital. Syd I'm coming home don't do anything until I get there."

"All right Gage," her voice replied barely above a whisper.

"Syd," Gage was silent yet another moment, "I love you Honey."

"I love you too," she replied before letting the line go dead.


	4. part 4

Part 4

Memorial Hospital 6:52 PM.

The screaming sirens, the EMTs shouting back and forth, the traffic on the Dallas streets all blended into a background fog while Cordell Walker sat anxiously watching them work on his wife as they sped towards the hospital.

"Our ETA is three minutes," someone was speaking into the radio.

"Roger that," the confirmation crackled back over the radio transmission.

The vision of what had happened, what had led to this crowded back into his mind. Trivette had hung up his phone and headed straight for his desk saying, "Grab your hat I'll explain on the way." It had taken them fifteen maybe twenty minutes to get to the Hanover Apartments and he had felt a relief wash over him upon seeing Gage's car already parked there.

Walking up the three flights of stairs they heard a loud roar and crashing thud as they neared the top step. He and Trivette without hesitation ran towards the noise to find Alex sprawled on the floor not moving and this monster of a man attacking Gage. Both his hands were around Gage's neck holding him tight against the wall lifting his feet six inches from the floor and squeezing tight. Walker had run at him leaping in the air so both feet could be driven into the assailant knocking him off of Gage who slumped silently to the floor. 

It was only a matter of seconds before the attacker was up and coming after Walker. It took both he and Trivette squaring off against him to finally bring him down. As his partner put the man in cuffs and dialed for help he had gone to his wife who lay motionless on the dirty floor only inches from where Nancy Munro Ross had died. Walker had held her in his arms knowing Gage's intervention had probably saved her life.

Walker once more glanced at the people working to help save his wife, she moaned slightly and his eyes fixed on her. The right side of her face was swollen already the dark blue and purple hues were there evidence of the punch she had taken. Her blonde hair was matted with drying blood from her nose and possibly her ear more damage sustained in the attack. She winced in pain trying desperately to pull herself into consciousness out of the black hole that was keeping her from opening her eyes. "Walker," her brain was urgently screaming out yet her voice remained soundless. 

The doors of the transport flung open wide Walker was the first one out. He stood by a quiet sentry the situation completely out of his control as the doctors and nurses trained for this rushed to Alex. They were asking all sorts of questions giving orders as they whisked her inside he followed behind.

"Ranger, Ranger," a young nurse had him by the arm trying to get his attention. "You'll have to come with me," she told him once again tugging on his arm.

Yanking his arm roughly from her grasp he told her in no uncertain terms, "I'm staying."

One doctor glanced up seeing Walker's face, seeing his set jaw, the look in his eyes called to the nurse, "It's alright let him stay."

He stood back against the wall his eyes fixed on his wife the sounds of people shouting as they worked on her blurred into one loud hum. 

"Have we got an ID on her? Anyone know her name," one of the doctors was shouting for answers.

"Alex," Walker heard his own voice, "Alex Walker."

"Alex, Alex," the doctor had turned back to her. "Alex come on now open those eyes I know you can hear me, I know you are in there." There was still no response. "Let's get her up to x-ray," the same doctor could be heard giving orders the people around him hurrying to stabilize her.

The doctor turned walking over to stand in front of Walker to address him. "Ranger Walker?" he half asked half told Walker's eyes going to his face. "Alex is your wife?"

"Yes."

"Let's talk while the x-rays are being done," he encouraged Walker leading him towards the waiting room. "From my initial exam things seem to look not that bad, the cheek bone isn't broken or her nose. I suspect she is probably suffering a concussion, which we will know the extent of when the x-rays come back. Another concern at the moment is the damage her windpipe may have suffered. That too we will know when the pictures come back. It looks bad with the bruising and swelling but it could have been a lot worse."

Walker nodded his head indicating he understood, "Thanks Doctor…"

"Doctor Avery," the man filled in adding, "I thought I recognized you and your wife when you came in. I met you and your wife about ten years ago she was Alex Cahill then she helped me a girlfriend out of a jam changed both our lives for the better. I'm certainly not about to let anything happen to her now. If you have any questions anything at all that you want to know please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you Doctor Avery," Walker murmured.

"A soon as I know more I'll be back to let you know. I want to get her settled in a room as quickly as possible so that you can sit with her and talk to her," he stated. "Now if you'll excuse me I want to get back to her."

Walker extended his hand to the doctor and once again thanked him before sitting down to wait.

Sydney and Gage's 7:02 PM

After pulling into his driveway Gage sat quietly in his car the recollection of what had just happened very fresh in his mind. The lights from inside the house glowed warmly yet a contrasting shiver went through him all the same. The side door opened to reveal his wife standing there, she hesitated but a moment then went to him.

"You're hurt?" she cried concern and fear echoing in her voice her arm going around him helping him from the car.

"I'm all right Baby," he softly spoke his words raspy, his throat sore and dry from the punishment he had taken.

"Let's get you inside," Syd started to say as his arms went around her and he held on tightly to her letting a calm quiet transpire between them.

"I've got to tell you what happened," Gage slowly said. "We've got to tell Angela…" his voice died away as he swallowed hard.

With her arm around him Syd led him towards the house and inside. Quietly they went through the kitchen and past the family room where the kids were watching the television.  Opening the bedroom door they moved towards the bed where Gage heavily sat down. Sydney reached for the small bedside lamp and flicked in on the warm glow illuminating the room. Walking back to the door she closed it tight before going back to the bed to sit beside her husband and cradle him to her.

She saw the ugly black and purple bruises on his neck biting her tongue to keep from asking waiting for him to tell her. 

Slowly he began to explain, "I had a run in with your suspect from this morning." His arms were around her now too needing to hold her, needing to feel her body against his own. "You were lucky he almost killed Alex and me," he told her letting the story unfold from there. 

"Trivette is already headed to the hospital to join Walker. Erica and her Father are on their way here so Erica can come with us and Fred can stay with the kids," Gage concluded the story.

Sydney's eyes squeezed tightly shut forcing back an ensuing tear. "I should have insisted she wait, I shouldn't have let her go there by herself. None of this would have happened if I hadn't let her go," she was muttering letting the blame for this rest heavily on her shoulders.

"Baby no this wasn't your fault," Gage comforted laying his hand on her cheek this thumb rubbing slowly across her bottom lip. "There wasn't a thing you could do to prevent this. It's over we have to concentrate our efforts on getting through it, concentrate on healing."

She looked into his blue eyes slowly shaking her head in agreement with him, letting his head bend to hers and their lips meet in a fierce kiss.

"Mom Dad Aunt Erica and Grandpa Fred are here," Chris was outside their door calling them.

"Tell them we'll be right there Chris," Syd was quick to answer as she untangled from Gage's very needed embrace.

"Ok Mom."

"We have to go," she said telling him what he already knew.

Helping each other to their feet the partners held each other's weary bodies close as they walked to the door. Gage reached for the doorknob, Syd stopped him long enough to brush her lips with his once more.

"Oh my God your neck Gage," Erica exclaimed shocked over the bruises around Gage's neck.

"It looks worse then it really is," Gage tried to make everyone believe his voice still very raspy.

"When are my Mom and Dad coming to get me and Danny?" Angela interrupted the grownups. She stood in the kitchen doorway hands resting on her hips demanding an answer much like her mother would.

Fred immediately took charge pulling out a kitchen chair and sitting down. He gently slapped his knee with Angela taking her cue and climbing into the older man's lap. "Danny I have another knee right here," Fred explained to the youngster as he lingered shyly at the doorway.

"Go ahead Danny," Chris prodded his friend and Danny walked warily over to Fred to be lifted onto his other knee too.

"Well Angela Danny," Fred began, "It's like this your Mom had a little accident tonight and she had to go to the hospital."

"Is she going to die?" Angela cried her lower lip beginning to quake and a giant tear rolling down her cheek.

"Heavens no there are too many good people looking after her and praying for her, but she may have to stay in the hospital for a few days. That means your Dad is going to be spending some time there with her and that also means that you will have to be brave too. Your Dad is going to need you to stay with Marcus and Torrie or Piper and Chris till she is ready to come home. Think you can do that?" he asked looking in Angela's little face.

Wiping the tear off her face she nodded her little blonde head and Danny not knowing what else to do nodded his head too.

Memorial Hospital 8:14 PM.

A cold damp drizzle had begun to fall as Gage swung the car up to the front entrance of the hospital getting as close as he could before stopping to let Sydney and Erica out.

"You two go ahead and go up while I find a place to park," he instructed as they opened the car doors to get out. Sydney glanced back at her husband who reading her thoughts smiled saying, "Go ahead I'm just a couple of minutes behind you. I'll find you."

She nodded her head and ran inside with Erica Gage sat watching them making sure they got in all right before looking for that elusive parking spot. Grabbing a ticket he drove through the gate and headed to the first available place cutting the motor. He got out of the car and pulled the hood of his jogging sweater over his head before making a dash for the hospital doors. 

Sydney stood in the air lock between the doors waiting for him. "I sent Erica on ahead her sense of direction is much better then yours," she greeted him as he pulled the door open for her to proceed through.

It didn't matter why she waited he was glad of her company. "Where to?" he asked letting her lead the way to the bank of elevators.

"Fifth floor room five-twelve," she answered the same time as the elevator doors swooshed open and they stepped inside.

Erica and Jimmy were standing waiting for them to step off the elevators. "Hey how is she?" Sydney asked the moment she saw them.

"She's holding her own," Trivette began to explain taking hold of Erica's hand. "They just brought her down to her room and let Walker in with her. She still hasn't woke up which isn't good as you know the longer she is out the harder it will be for her to wake up." It was that point that he stopped speaking and looked away. He and Alex were close like brother and sister.

"How's Walker holding up?" Gage asked knowing how hard it was waiting on any news when Sydney was the one who was hurt.

"You know Walker," Jimmy answered, "I think what's hardest for him this time is we got the guy and there really is nothing he can be doing except worry about Alex." They all stood quietly for a moment contemplating what was happening. 

"We may as well sit down," Erica suggested feeling that worry exhaustion creeping up on her and knowing how tired Sydney and Gage both must be after their day. "The nurse promised to come and get us when we can go in." 

Walking down the hall they turned into the small waiting room and took seats lapsing into more uncomfortable silence.

~~~~~

A single light shone above Alex's head casting shadows on her battered face. An IV slowly, monotonously dripped into her arm as Walker kept up his vigil her hand in his. He glanced towards the window the tiny droplets of rain banning together to run down the glass.  

She moaned slightly her face tightening in a frown only to relax in sleep once more. The door opening and Doctor Avery letting himself in interrupted his thoughts. 

Walker began to rise from his chair only to have the Doctor place his hand on his shoulder. "Don't get up. I just wanted to let you know that besides the obvious injuries to her face and neck and then the concussion Alex is in pretty good shape physically. All her tests have come back normal brain activity."

"Then why isn't she waking up?" 

"In Alex's mind she is in a good place, some place that is safe. We need to coax her out of that place and back to you and the life she has with you," Doctor Avery was explaining.

Looking from Alex Walker looked into the doctor's face with pleading eyes. "And how do we do that? How do we bring her back to us? How do I bring her back to me?" he quietly asked.

"By talking to her, you and her family and her friends. Surround her with some of her things that have meaning for her. Just keep enforcing to her how much you need her to come back."

Walker nodded his head in understanding so Doctor Avery continued. "I'm going to have Doctor Gray look in on her and,"

"No, no other doctors just you. You are who we need," Walker told him cutting the doctor's words off.

Avery looked at Walker he had gone back to sitting quietly with Alex, her hand in his, his eyes on her. He knew there was no point trying to convince the Ranger of anything different right now. "I'm going to let your friends come in, let them sit with her and talk to her too," he said not knowing if Walker heard him or not.

~~~~~

It had been about thirty minutes since the Trivettes and Gages had taken seats in the waiting room. Jimmy had just asked who wanted coffee when Alex's doctor appeared in the doorway asking for them introducing himself. Everyone immediately stood their anxious faces training on the man.

"How is she Doctor Avery?" Sydney asked still clutching tight to Gage's hand.

"Please everyone sit down it's been a long evening," he smiled slightly waiting for everyone to take a seat before joining them. Quickly he explained the situation to them each of them grasping what he was saying in their own way. "I know you all have jobs and families but if you can spare some time to talk to Alex each day, to remind her how much you care about her and need her back… I'm quite sure she can hear you and she is struggling to find her way back." 

The four friends looked at one another all knowing they would do what they could to help Alex. Doctor Avery could see it in their faces, he hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Could you do one more thing?" he asked.

"Name it," Trivette spoke for all of them.

"Ranger Walker is going to need your support and help to struggle through this too."

"It goes without saying," Gage was quick to respond knowing how many times Walker and Alex both had been there for each and everyone of them.

Once again they all stood and following the doctor they slipped into Alex's room. Walker didn't turn even though he knew they were there. Instead he addressed Jimmy, "Trivette can you stay here for a few moments I need to make a phone call."

"Did you want some company?" Trivette asked.

"Yeah Gage come with me," Walker said standing up to face them.

"Sure Walker," Gage replied squeezing Syd's shoulder.

Looking at Trivette's surprised face he stopped a moment. "You're like her brother she needs you here."

Jimmy's eyes closed for a moment and he nodded his head in agreement. 

Walker turned to go out Gage following behind him. The door closed tight Walker was all ready half way to the nurses' station when he turned to face Gage. "Thank you for saving her life," he simply and quietly said.

"Walker you returned the favour. I'd do it again in a heart beat just like I know you would for me," Gage replied bringing his hand to rest on Walker's shoulder.

For a moment his friend closed his eyes before saying, "I need to call Gordon, I need to call Alex's Dad."

Going to the nurses' station Walker asked for the phone and began to dial Gage leaned against the opposite wall giving his boss a little privacy. It was nine-thirty but Walker knew Gordon would still be up, he dreaded the call but knew it had to be done.

He dialed the number and waited for it to be picked up on the other end. Three rings later he heard Gordon's voice on the phone.

"Gordon, it's me Walker," he heard his own voice say.

"Walker how are you? I was just thinking that I needed to take a little trip down to Dallas before you and Alex let that granddaughter of mine grow up on me."

"Gordon," Walker began again, "There is something that I need to tell you."

There was a pause at the other end of the phone as Alex's Father sat down.

"What is Walker?" he asked bracing himself for what ever it was his son-in-law had to say.

"Alex has been hurt."

"Hurt? How? By who?"

"She was attacked we have the one who did it in custody."

"I'm coming to Dallas."

"Good we need you here. Let me know when your flight gets in." Walker finished his conversation and hung up the phone.

~~~~~

"Alex Honey," Syd was sitting on the bed beside her holding her hand speaking softly to her. "Erica and I are going to make sure Angela and Danny are looked after until you can come home and be with them." A tear began rolling down Syd's cheek and she was unable to go on speaking.

Erica reached for Alex's other hand taking up where Sydney faltered. "Right now everyone is over at Syd and Gages staying with my Dad. Angela knows that you had a little accident and that you will be better soon."

Jimmy was standing behind Erica his hands resting on her shoulders as she brushed a tear from the corner of her eyes too.

"Hey Councillor I've never known you to take things lying down." Jimmy had taken up the conversation. "You've got a lot of people depending on you, heck we all depend on you one way or another."

Walker and Gage had come back into the room. Walker surveyed his friends and then went to stand beside his wife taking her hand from Sydney he addressed her. "Alex you and I stand for the same things in this life." Turning he looked at the rest and said, "I know we got this guy on two counts of attempted murder, I want him tied to the other three murders. I don't want anyone getting him off on diminished capacity. He stocked the other three and Alex I want him put away for good."

"Walker are you sure you want to do this right now?" Trivette asked trying to decide what was going on in his partner's mind.

"What other time is there Trivette I'm sure. We've got to do this, Alex has to know that she really is safe from him," Walker explained as the rest began to see what he was saying. "Sydney, Gage go home," Walker began to say.

"Walker," Gage began to protest.

"Trivette you and Erica too I want this time with my wife alone."

The friends looked to one another until Trivette finally spoke for the rest. "All right Walker we'll see you in the morning."

Sydney reached out once more for Alex's hand and held tight softly telling her friend, "good night."

Once their friends has filed out Walker again turned to face his wife. He stood looking at her for a few minutes angered again with the sight of her beautiful face being so battered. Taking his place in the chair once more he picked up her limp cold hand bringing it to his cheek to warm it as he whispered to her. "Wake up Alex, we need you," he swallowed hard before continuing, "I need you Alex, I need you."

She moaned slightly, her face moving slightly as if she was in pain only to relax again her eyes never opening.

Lying back in the chair Walker allowed his eyes to close. The pure exhaustion from what had happened that day caused him to fall into a fitful sleep. Walker jerked as he slept a fine line of perspiration appeared on his brow as a dream began taking over... 

A slight breeze blew softly ruffling his hair a lone eagle landed on a branch outside the bedroom window breaking the quiet of the night with its screech. Letting all know that he had come to watch over Washo and his family…

He was at home with Alex lying together in their bed. Walker tossed the covers from himself as he reached over to grasp his wife. She sighed deeply as he pulled her close and gently nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, Alex," he whispered to her, brushing her hair from her face at the same time.

She turned in his arms snuggling closer, letting him hold her closer, God how he loved this woman. Her arms were moving around his neck and her lips were on his. He was kissing her deeply; caressing her face… suddenly she was gone, like a puff of smoke. Some how she had slipped from his arms, he could hear her calling to him as she moved farther and farther away. He could still see her; she was hurt and couldn't wake up. 

"Alex come back, I love you," he called again running to be with her, yet getting no closer no matter how fast he ran.

Suddenly he sat straight up, just as the eagle screeched out loudly again. He was drenched in sweat even though a cold chill went through his body. He took Alex's hand once again her face had contorted into another expression of pain and fear. Her lips moved and Walker was sure he heard her call him, sure he heard the word _Cowboy_ pass her lips.

"Alex I'm here," he whispered to her and she relaxed again.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

DFW Airport 6:45 AM.

"Gordon," Trivette called seeing Alex's father come through the gate his flight right on time. Gordon Cahill looked up and seeing Jimmy Trivette walked right over to him.

"How is she Jimmy?" the man asked trying unsuccessfully to mask his anger and worry over his only child being harmed.

"I talked with Walker this morning he says there isn't much change from yesterday. She's resting comfortably."

"Jimmy just exactly what happened," Gordon asked laying his hand on Trivette's arm stopping him as they walked through the busy airport.

Turning to looking at the elder man he asked, "What did Walker tell you?"

"Only that she had been attacked and you had the bastard in custody," Gordon replied through gritted teeth.

"Let's get out of here then we can talk," Trivette said his eyes meeting Gordon's.

Nodding his head in agreement the two men continued out of the crowded airport to Trivette's car. As he wheeled out of the parking and into the busy traffic he began to explain the events that brought them to the attack finishing with the doctor wanting her family and friends talking to her to coax her to wake up.

Gordon had silently sat there digesting every detail staring out the car window as the traffic whizzed past. He remained silent for several minutes after Trivette finished speaking trying hard to keep his emotions out of things until he was able to turn and say to Jimmy, "It happened because she was there and she was blonde."

It was Trivette's turn to fight his emotions back, he concentrated on his driving and the traffic as he answered Alex's father, "That's about it in a nutshell."

Both men now lapsed into silence, into their own thoughts for the remainder of the trip to the hospital.

Sydney and Gage's 6:54 AM.

The door to Sydney and Gage's bedroom silently opened a small crack just enough for a pair of eyes to look in and survey the room. She could see Sydney laying curled up on her side her back towards her husband who in turn was curled around her holding her as they both slept.

The small figure tapped gently on the door and seeing neither her mother nor her father move decided what she had to say was important and moved to her mother's side.

"Mommy."

"Umm," Syd stirred slightly.

"Mommy wake up I need to talk to you," Piper's persistent little voice said.

Sydney opened her eyes trying to let them fix on her daughter. "Piper what is it?" she asked trying to move Gage's arm without waking him.

"I think you should come talk to Angela she's crying," Piper explained to her mother. The child's words quickly bringing yesterdays events back to Syd.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Sydney sat up not moving for a moment hoping to escape the round of morning sickness she had been having the past few days. Feeling pretty good she pulled back the covers a little further and stood up saying to Piper, "snuggle under the covers with Daddy for a minute while I go talk to Angela."

Jumping at the chance to cuddle with her father Piper dove into the bed Syd smiling and pulling the covers up around both of them. Putting her arms through the sleeves of her robe Syd started down the hall towards Piper's room tying the belt as she walked.

Opening the door to her daughter's room Syd very carefully picked her way through trying hard not to trip on some of the toys and clothes she knew Piper would have strewn on the floor. Smiling she put her hand on her tummy and thought I hope that this one doesn't inherit this trait for clutter that Gage and Piper have.

Reaching the bed Syd sat down on it softly asking, "Angela Honey are you all right?"

"Yes," the child replied without turning over.

"Are you sure?" Syd persisted laying her hand on her small shoulder.

Immediately Angela turned flinging herself in Syd's arms and crying, "Oh Aunt Sydney I just want to see my Mom, I just want everything to be all right and everything to be like it was before Danny came along."

Sydney hadn't quite been ready for the last part of this revelation. She never would have guessed that Angela would blame Danny for what had happened to her Mother. Reaching over Syd turned on the small bedside lamp and gently wiped a tear from Angela's face before she began.

"First Angela you have to believe that your Mom is going to be all right. She needs us all to believe that for her." The little girl nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"I'm going to be talking with your Dad some time today," Syd continued, "I know that he wants to see you and he will be able to let you know when you can see your Mom better then I can." Again Angela nodded.

"As far as Danny Angela we can't blame what happened to your Mom on Danny."

"But if she hadn't gone to Danny's place none of this would have happened and she wouldn't have got hurt. I hate Danny," she distraughtly cried throwing herself into Sydney's arms again.

Sydney let Angela cry out all her tears unaware that what they were saying was being heard by Danny as he stood outside Piper's door having heard Piper get up and Sydney come back to Piper's room.

"Angela I can't believe that you hate anyone," Syd started out. "What I believe is that everything happens to us for a reason. I think Danny has come into your life for a reason just as much as I believe that your Mom was hurt for a reason. Do you think your Mom and Dad blame Danny for what happened?"

Angela thought for a moment before answering, "No."

"Do you really think because Danny hasn't had as nice a life as you that this is his fault?"

"No, but Aunt Sydney everything was great before Danny came along," she again pleaded her case.

"Did you ever think that everything was horrible for Danny until you guys came along?" Sydney countered. "What I think is that everyone has to work together to get along and help your Mom get better as soon as she can."

Thinking a few minutes Angela finally shook her head in agreement. "I don't hate Danny," she finally admitted.

"I didn't think so," Sydney smiled at her, "How bout you get dressed and ready for breakfast?"

"Okay," she agreed as Syd stood to leave.

~~~~~

Danny was just pulling his T-shirt over his head as Chris opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked knowing his Mom hadn't woke him up yet.

"I got to go Chris," Danny replied picking up the new knapsack Alex had bought for him.

"Go where?" Chris asked still half asleep.

"I don't know just away," Danny whispered trying hard to keep the tears from his voice.

"Okay Danny," Chris said laying his head down his eyes closing again.

Danny slipped out the bedroom door narrowly missing Syd as she emerged from Piper's room to go back to her own. Quietly he made his way to the back door and turning the lock let himself out disappearing from sight.

~~~~~

The alarm began to sound just as Sydney opened the bedroom door Piper giving a loud shriek at the same time the alarm startling her and Gage sitting straight up in bed from the commotion. Making a quick grab for the clock Gage shut it off falling back on the pillows as Piper took the opportunity to climb on her father's chest. Taking her little hands she placed one on each cheek and squeezing them together murmured, "morning Daddy."  Then leaning down she kissed him.

"Morning Piper," he managed back trying to get his bearings at the same time, trying to figure out what he had missed, where his wife was and why Piper was sitting on his chest.

"Syd?" he called out hoping she was close by.

"Okay Piper go get dressed," she said sending her daughter from the room.

"Aww," Piper returned climbing down off of her father and out of the bed. 

Gage turned to lean on his elbow watching her go catching sight of Sydney at the same time waiting for the explanation of what was going on. She took a step towards the bed wanting nothin more then to snuggle in his arms for a few minutes when a bout of nausea hit her and she beelined into the bathroom instead.

Throwing back the covers Gage followed Syd into the bathroom and helping her up put his arms around her to hold her close to him. "Our new daughter all ready giving you a hard time Honey?" he asked helping her back over the bed to lie down.

"What do you mean daughter?" she asked catching his words as he pulled the covers around her.

Gage didn't have a chance to answer all three children were banging on their door and shouting at once as they burst inside.

"One at a time," Gage was shouting above them as they began to quiet. Looking at his son he asked, "Chris?"

"Danny is gone," he excitedly exclaimed.

Memorial Hospital 8:16 AM.

The hospital was all ready alive with activity by the time Gordon Cahill pushed open the door to his daughter's room. A nurse was taking her vital signs as Walker stood silently by watching. He turned as Gordon entered with his partner walking towards him nodding his greeting.

"Walker how is she this morning?" Gordon all but whispered to his son-in-law.

"About the same," Walker confirmed wishing he had better news for both him and Alex's Dad. 

Cahill squeezed his eyes closed as if drawing on an inner strength he had stored down deep inside of him. Walker put his hand on the man's shoulder while Gordon rested his hand on Walker's arm and they stood there for a moment this being as close to an embrace that either man could allow without breaking down. 

The nurse finished up allowing Gordon to slowly walk to his daughter's bedside. Reaching down he took Alex's hand in his and with tears in his eyes exclaimed, "Oh Alex I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Honey. I'd give anything to be able to take your place… They tell me that we all have to stay strong and that you like to hear our voices." He paused for a moment bringing her fingers to his lips and gently kissed them. "I only hope you don't get tired of mine cause I'm going to talk your ear off if that's what it takes."  Alex showed no sign that she new her father had even entered the room let alone spoke to her.

Trivette's phone suddenly rang excusing himself he walked into the hall to answer it. Going up behind Gordon Walker once again rested his hand on the man's shoulder. "I'll just be outside with Trivette."

"Okay," he nodded back his eyes never leaving Alex.

With the door closed behind him Walker over heard his partner as he spoke into his phone, "He's got to be there some where how far could he have gotten? I'll be there shortly Gage we'll find him all right?"

Trivette hung up the phone turning to see his partner standing there. Walker's eyes trained on him, as he asked, "Who couldn't have gotten to far?"

There was no way around it Trivette had to tell him what was going on. "Danny is missing. Angela was upset this morning and wanted Alex and you. She told Sydney she thought it was all Danny's fault and they think Danny overheard the conversation. Syd got Angela calmed down but sometime in the next few minutes Danny slipped out of the house. Angela thinks it's all her fault now."

"Give me a minute Trivette I'll go with you," Walker told him slipping back into Alex's room to tell Gordon what was going on and he was stepping out for a while to see to Angela and hopefully Danny.

"Take as long as you need Walker," Gordon responded still holding tight to his daughter's hand as a frown suddenly came across Alex's face.

Sydney and Gage's 9:21 AM.

Erica had just returned to help with the search after dropping Angela and the Gage kids at school. Gage was all ready looking on foot in one direction and Syd was about to head out the opposite way.

"Angela is pretty upset over things," she reported to Syd as she joined her on a foot search of the neighbour's yards in the block.

"This whole thing has been so hard on Angela," Sydney agreed knocking on the next door again not finding Danny and moving on to the next home. 

"And poor little Danny I can't even begin to imagine… Sydney what's the matter?" Erica asked watching Syd glance over her shoulder for yet a third time since they had started.

"Does that van look at all familiar to you?" Syd questioned Erica.

"No should it?" Erica answered with a question.

"No just keep walking I think it's following us," Syd told her pulling her phone out to call Gage. She hadn't even finished dialling when the van shot ahead of them jumping the curb stopping right in front of them. Trevor Ross was out in a second making a lunge at Erica getting his arm around her neck pulling her towards the open door of the van. The driver was out of the vehicle too pointing a gun at Sydney as Ross shouted, "You get my boy back and you can have your Hope Center lady back."

"Ross you don't want to do this," Syd was shouting back catching sight of her boss' ram coming down the street. 

Walker was out of the truck and flying at the gunman feet first knocking the man hard into the front of the van his gun flying. He turned quickly swinging wildly at Walker who brought his foot into the man's gut finishing him with a quick blow to the face.

Trivette had come around behind the van as Walker hit Ross' buddy it startled him enough that Jimmy was able to get his arm around Ross' throat. "I'll snap your neck if you don't let the lady go." 

Ross stood his ground until Trivette began to squeeze a little tighter and thinking better of it let Erica go. Sydney went to her side putting her arm around her friend as they watched Jimmy snap the cuffs on Ross the second time in two days. 

"This isn't over yet I'll be out on bail in a few hours…" Ross was screaming as Trivette dragged him to the other side of van silencing him with a punch to the side of the head.

~~~~~

Deciding that he was getting nowhere fast on foot Gage had come back to the house to get the car. He ducked inside for a moment to grab his keys from the counter, everything looked as they had left it remnants of the scant breakfast the kids had eaten still on the table as Syd had hurriedly got them ready for Erica to pick up. He absently pushed the fridge door closed and turned to leave Buddy barking at his heels. Try as he might to get past the family pet Buddy would not give up.

"Could you give me a break Buddy," Gage yelled frustrated by the barking and the dog trying to get out ahead of him. As he opened the door the Border collie shot out ahead of him. "Come back here," Gage called as the dog raced down the side of the house stopping at the side door of the garage scratching wildly on it.

Grabbing the dog's collar Gage tried to pull the dog back towards the house. Buddy was undaunted he broke loose of Gage and went right back to the door barking wildly and jumping against it.

"All right, all right what is it?" Gage finally asked the dog opening the door and peering inside the dark structure. Reaching out Gage felt the rough wall until he hit the light switch and flipped it on. Sydney was right he really had to clean this out he thought to himself looking over the sea of clutter. 

The mess didn't stop Buddy he was in like a flash weaving his way through until he found who he was looking for.

"Shh Buddy," Gage heard Danny's small voice and made his way to it.

"Hey Danny," Gage smiled Buddy was sitting on top of the child licking his face. Squatting down he brushed the dog off Danny and helped him to his feet.

"Are you mad at me Ranger Gage?" Danny asked not looking up from the floor to face him.

"I'm not mad Danny but I sure was plenty worried about you just like everyone else was and still is we better go tell them you've been found," he said lifting the boy into his arms.

"Ranger Gage I didn't mean to make Mrs. Walker get hurt," Danny cried out tears in his eyes.

Gage stopped inside the garage doorway and smiling at the boy he said, "you know Danny you sound just like Ranger Cooke. She thought she should have told Mrs. Walker she couldn't go but you know what you were both wrong. I saw the guy whose fault it was he almost got me too if it hadn't been for Ranger Walker."

"But Angela said…"

"You know," Gage said thoughtfully, "there are times when we are really upset we say things we really don't mean. Heck I even have those times Piper and Chris sure know that. I had a chance to talk to Angela this morning she felt really bad that you left. She thinks she may have hurt your feelings when she was crying this morning when she was upset. I know she feels pretty bad about things."

Buddy suddenly stood staring at the open door letting his low growl turn into a friendly bark as Walker stuck his head around the door quickly reaching for the child. He hugged the boy to him Danny's little arms going around Walker's neck too.

"Are you mad?" Danny asked Walker he had Gage's assurances but he just had to know that Ranger Walker wasn't mad at him.

"No Danny I was just so worried about you that's all," he replied hugging the boy close again.

"That's what Ranger Gage said that everyone one was just worried."

"Uncle Gage would know he has worried us a time or two himself," Walker smiled not even noticing that he had addressed Gage as Uncle to Danny. It did not go unnoticed by Uncle Gage or his other three friends as they all smiled among themselves.

"Trivette you think you can get a ride back to headquarters?" Walker was asking as he walked towards his truck. "I'm going to pick up Angela and take them over to be with Alex."

"No problem Walker," Trivette said smiling a bittersweet smile.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Headquarters 12:36 PM.

Holding the door to headquarters open to let Syd pass Gage once again asked, "Are you sure you should be here? Are you sure after what happened this morning you shouldn't…"

Sydney had stopped dead in her tracks and turning around stood right in front of her husband hand's on her hips. "Francis Gage will you stop it this is going to be a very long pregnancy if we have to go through this every day."

"I'm sorry Syd it's just that the last couple of days have been a little stressful," Gage tried again. 

"For who you or me?" Syd challenged turning on her heel and heading for her desk.

Gage stood in the doorway watching her sit down before he went over and sat at his desk right across from her. "I'm stressing you out aren't I," he asked?

Looking up she smiled at him and shook her head yes. 

"I'm sorry Syd, I know this isn't our first but every time that you're expecting it's like I forget everything and just want to protect you and look after you and…" he stopped in mid sentence smiling at her. "I'm doing it again aren't I?"

She once again shook her head yes and once again smiled.

"Maybe I'll get it right by the sixth one," Gage smiled picking a file up and hiding behind it while a wadded up paper bounced off his head.

"Coming Gage?" Trivette asked setting his phone down and walking towards Gage's desk. Trivette was smiling to himself even though he had been on the phone he had watched the two partners as they had come into the office bickering back and forth as usual. An outsider would think that they could barely tolerate each other yet anyone who knew them was aware of the fierce passion that they shared.

"Where to?" Gage asked pushing his chair back and standing.

"To interview Deshon Jackson to see what he has to say about the other murders," Trivette replied as both men watched Sydney get up at the same time to join them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gage asked as both he and Trivette looked at her.

"Come on you two I've got just as much of an interest in this guy as you do," she started before Gage cut her off.

"But I know first hand what this guy is capable of," he insisted pulling the collar of his shirt back, "and you aren't going any where near him even if he is in restraints."

"I agree with Ranger Gage on this one Sydney," Trivette added before she could protest.

With both of them ganging up on her she knew she was defeated before she started. "Do you two have any objections if I just observe from behind the two way glass?"

Trivette looked at Gage then back to Syd saying, "That's okay by me. How bout you Gage?"

Looking at Trivette Gage replied, "I don't know Trivette you know how she likes to but her way in."

"You really are asking for it today aren't you Gage?" she asked walking past both of them and through the door. Gage and Trivette were both chuckling now as they followed Syd out. Catching up to her Gage slipped past her and pulled the door to the observation room open for her. She stomped past him Gage grinning from ear to ear but knowing better then to laugh.

The door closed behind Syd as she focused her eyes on the two-way mirror and Deshon Jackson who sat in the next room. An involuntary shiver went through her at the sight of the huge man sitting on the other side of the glass. The uniformed guard who was leaning slightly against the wall stood up straight as Gage and Trivette opened the door to let themselves in. Gage too hesitated a moment at the sight of the man who had almost strangled the life out of him.

"Mr. Jackson," Syd could hear Trivette address the man, "We have you on two counts of attempted murder, Ranger Cooke can place you at Andrea Leavens' apartment when she gave chase to you. 

Gage took up the conversation. "When the DNA comes back I'm sure the skin under Andrea's fingernails is going to match up with these scratches on your arm," he said pulling Jackson's arm out flat on the table.

Jackson was immediately on his feet the chair he was sitting on crashing to the floor. All three men were at the ready for a fight; Sydney rested her hand on her gun ready if needed.

A big smile crossed Deshon's face. "You're right Ranger I squeezed the life out of that little blonde girl, just like the ones before her, just like I was trying to do before you interrupted me," he calmly told Gage leaning forward on the table looking into Gage's eyes. "The first chance I get Ranger I'll finish the job I'll choke the life out of you."

"Well Deshon I'm not too worried," Gage retorted he too leaning across the table to look in Jackson's eyes, "cause at the very least you are going away for a very long time depending exactly what the DA's office wants to push for."

By the end of the interview Deshon Jackson had described and admitted to the other three murders of the blonde victims. Nancy Munro Ross the dark haired woman he claimed he never heard of.

Memorial Hospital 12:49 PM.

With Angela's hand held tight in one of his and Danny's hand in the other Walker walked through the front door of the hospital. Both children walked along very wide-eyed watching everything around them taking in all the sounds and smells of the corridors. 

Nearing Alex's door Angela began dragging her feet pulling back on Walker's hand. Crouching down in front of his young daughter he looked into her blue eyes that were so like her mother's. 

"Angela Honey what it is?" he asked.

"I don't want to see Mommy," she cried out

"Why not?" he gently asked seeing the fear and apprehension in her face.

Before she could give her father an answer the door to Alex's room opened and her grandfather stepped out. Seeing the man Angela was gone like a shot, shouting out "Grandpa," while racing to his arms.

Gordon engulfed her in his arms picking her up and hugging her fiercely. "Angela darling how are you?" he asked kissing her cheek. 

Angela remained quiet she had peered over her grandfather's shoulder catching sight of her mother laying motionless in her hospital bed through the open door. Clutching tighter to Gordon's neck she whispered to him, "Will Mommy wake up soon?"

"I hope so but you know what will make her start to feel better if you come and tell her that you are here."

Walker had picked up Danny and walked over to where Gordon stood with Angela.

"Hello young fellow," Gordon smiled at the child who held tighter to Walker.

"That's Danny," explained Angela, "he lives with us now."

"Does he now," Gordon smiled asking the child. "I'm pretty sure your Mom would love to know that both of you were here to see her. You know what else?" Angela shook her head no. "After your visit if it's all right with your Dad I might be persuaded to take you and Danny for some ice cream."

Angela immediately looked to her Dad who nodded in agreement. Gordon smiled at Walker their eyes meeting in a silent appreciation of each other's support. Turning he walked into the quiet room with Angela setting on the bed beside Alex. 

Angela sat looking at her mother for a minute before placing her hands on her hips and speaking. "Mom don't you think it is time that you stopped all this silliness and woke up?" she asked in the same fashion Alex would have asked her. Then turning to her Dad she asked him, "You think she heard me?"

Smiling at her Walker nodded his head, "yes I'm sure she heard you and will be opening her eyes as soon as she can."

Turning back she spoke again, "I love you Mommy and I miss you. I want you to come home and take care of us." Leaning forward she kissed her Mother's cheek and turned to Danny saying, "your turn."

Going to the other side of the bed with Danny Walker sat down still holding the boy. Shyly he squirmed around to see Alex a little better yet still clutched tight to Walker as he told him, "She's like my Mom she isn't moving either." A big tear ran down his cheek he wanted desperately for her to wake up. He didn't want her to go to heaven like his Mom he wanted her to stay here with them.

Walker held the child closer his own pain and frustration being pushed aside as he comforted the child. "Danny you can talk to Alex if you like. She can hear you even though she is too tired to wake up and talk to you."

"Mrs. Walker can you wake up please," the boy pleaded, "so I can pretend you are my real family again."

Everyone was silent, Gordon turned from his daughter's bed over whelmed with the boy's plea to her. Walker himself turned his head slightly fighting a tear that was welling up in him. Both men had become lost in their own thoughts until Angela called out, "Mommy is crying."

One solitary tear had slid from beneath Alex's eyelid at the corner of her eye and continued down the side of her face to disappear into her hair. Gordon and Walker's eyes went right to Alex's pale face.

"Alex Honey," Gordon called taking Alex's hand just as her doctor came in.

"She's crying," Walker simply said turning toward Doctor Avery.

"I can see that," he responded moving to take her hand, "If I could ask everyone to step outside for a moment." He caught the expression on Walker's face and let his hand come to rest on his shoulder saying again, "just for a moment."

Swallowing hard Walker nodded and picked up Danny to take him outside with his father-in-law and daughter.

"Walker I'm going to take the kids for that ice cream now if that's all right with you. You can fill me in once you speak with her doctor."

"All right Gordon," Walker agreed watching him walk down the hall a child's hand in each of his.

Leaning back up against the wall outside Alex's door Walker began to think about the ranch and his life with his wife and daughter wondering if it would ever be the same. 

With the drone from the floor polisher that was being run at the end of the hall and the fatigue that was overcoming him Walker's eyes were lulled closed. A vision began to take over his mind; he could see himself he was sitting astride of Amigo with Alex beside him atop of her horse. 

"We have it all don't we Cowboy?" Alex asked as they looked over the valley below them. 

"Yes we do Alex," he smiled reaching for her pulling her head forward to his to kiss her. 

Suddenly Angela came riding up to them on Princess as fast as the pony would take her. She was crying out to them, "Mommy, Daddy he's gone, he's gone."

"Who Angela whose gone?" Walker called to her.

"Danny that bad man took him," she was crying over and over. 

"Walker no," Alex cried out.

Walker's eyes snapped open and he pushed the door to Alex's room open. Her eyes were still closed but Doctor Avery's face confirmed it she had called out to him.

~~~~~

Trevor Ross along with four other inmates were being transported from lockup to the Tarrant County detention center to await trial. They weren't more then a couple of blocks from their destination when the front tire of the van blew out with a loud explosion. Two hooded men were instantly at the windows of the van shotguns pointing at the guards demanding that the doors be opened. In a matter of a few minutes all the prisoners were free and on the run. 

It was the exact moment Alex called out for Walker.

Outside Alex's room 3:21 PM.

The elevator doors opened and Syd stepped out with Gage to nearly be bowled over by Angela chasing Danny.

"Hey you two slow down," Gage warned grabbing Danny under his arm as he passed by. 

Just as he thought he had the two of them stopped Gordon Cahill came tearing around the corner calling to the two of them, "You don't stand a chance I'm going to catch you and lay you out to the buzzards."

"No fair Grandpa you had help from Uncle Gage," Angela laughed.

"Yeah no fair," Danny chimed in.

"Okay kids we have to straighten up the Rangers are here and will run us in," Gordon told them trying to put on his best stern face. "How bout you two go pick out a couple of books we can read and I'll be right in," he told them as Gage set Danny on his feet and the children took off into the waiting room.

"How's Alex this afternoon?" Syd asked wanting to know what to expect.

"They took her down for another cat scan and Walker went with her," he informed them. "She shed a tear this afternoon and called out for him."

"Oh that's great!" Syd exclaimed feeling Gage's arm tighten around her.

"Well now it's encouraging hopefully we'll know more when they finish the test and get back up here."

Before any more could be said the elevator doors opened to let the Trivette off. "What's everyone doing out here?" Jimmy asked. 

"Waiting on Walker to get up here with Alex with some good news," Gordon smiled.

"Alex called out for Walker today," Syd cut in before Gordon could finish.

"Then she's awake?" Trivette asked his face lighting up.

"No not yet but they think a step closer to recovery and that is a lot better then when I got here this morning," Gordon confirmed to them the elevator doors opening once again. The attendants wheeled Alex out Walker keeping pace beside her. Seeing Gordon and their friends he stopped to talk with them as Alex was settled in her room.

"Well?" Gordon impatiently asked.

"The same as before everything is normal we just have to wait until she wakes up keep doing what we are doing," Walker reported as he sighed in exasperation.

Trivette's phone rang before anything else could be said. "Say again?" he asked as all eyes went to him. "Ranger Gage and I are on our way. Don't touch anything until we get there."

"What is it Trivette?"  Walker questioned his eyes fixed on his partner.

"The transport van from holding to the detention center was hit this afternoon everyone got away. That includes Trevor Ross," he absently said as he began dialling Erica's number. After what had happened with Ross that morning Trivette needed to know that his wife was all right, that she hadn't had another meeting with the man. Turning as Erica answered he walked over towards the window to talk with her.

"Gage you and I'll go take a look at the van and I'll send Trivette over to the Hope Center to pick up Erica and the kids," Walker said taking charge. Looking at Sydney he asked, "Would you mind staying here until we get back so Gordon here can take the kids home for a couple of hours?"

"Not at all Walker Alex and I will be just fine."

"Thanks Sydney I appreciate this a lot," he told her going to retrieve his hat as Gordon went to round up Angela and Danny.

"Tell Alex I'll visit with her another time," Gage told his wife putting his hands on her face and kissing her deeply not caring who saw them. "I'll try not to be too long," he whispered kissing her cheek as he spoke.

"Gage cut it out," she hissed as Walker cleared his throat, Jimmy asked, "Can I interrupt you Gage?" and Angela informed Gordon, "They're always doing that just like Mom and Dad."

Without paying any attention to any of them Gage smiled at Syd telling her, "I'll see you soon," turned back to Walker and asked, "Ready?"

Walker smiled the first smile since Alex had been hurt. "Trivette you go over and pick up Erica and the kids I'll go with Gage," he told him.

"You sure partner?" Trivette wanted to know glad to be going to meet Erica.

"Yeah I need to get out for a bit before I'm no good to anyone," he told him. 

The elevator doors opened and they began to file in Gage held the door waiting for Gordon and the children. 

"Go ahead you have pressing business," he told them and Gage moved his hand letting the door close.

Turning to the Angela he said, "one minute more please Honey? I need to talk to Aunt Sydney."

Giving an exaggerated sigh Angela grabbed Danny's hand saying, "Come on Danny let's go finish the book."

Gordon and Syd smiled as they disappeared back inside the waiting room, "Quite the girl just exactly like her mother was at that age."

"What can I help you with Gordon?" Syd asked.

"It's Danny? Does he have a piece of Alex's heart the same as Walker's?"

"I only talked to her a few minutes about him but yeah Alex loves him I could tell. It's like he has always belonged," Syd smiled thinking about the little boy.

"Do we know anything about him? Is he on his own or is there someone who can serve as guardian?" Gordon questioned again.

"Actually I just finished his file up today. He hasn't another living soul to look out for him. He has a stepfather who is going away for murdering his mother," she told him reciting what she new about Danny's status.

"Thanks Sydney," he smiled leaning over and kissing her cheek, "I'd better get those two home, I'll see you later."

"You're welcome Gordon, see you," Syd replied pushing open Alex's door and going inside.

Syd stood in the doorway staring at Alex for a moment. She looked so peaceful at that moment a wall light above her head illuminated her face, "like an angel sleeping," Syd thought to herself. Walking over towards the bed she once again took her friend's hand in hers and gently rubbed her fingers.

"Alex it's me Syd. It's just the two of I thought maybe we could have a little girl talk here since it's just us. We were… I was unable to find any living relative for Danny. The file is ready to turn over to social services Alex and you know what that will mean. I can only keep in on my desk so long… Alex we all need you but Danny really needs you. He needs both you and Walker just as much as you, Angela and Walker need him. You need to come back to make it happen."

"Bravo, Bravo, Ranger Cooke," Sydney quickly turned to see Trevor Ross standing in the doorway clapping his hands.

"Ross what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Ross came into the room closing the door behind him. He had snuck into the hospital and helped himself to a set of surgical scrubs; no one even questioned his presence. "I've come for my boy," he said challenging Sydney as he spoke.

"Danny isn't yours he's only your stepson, you have no claim on him," Sydney told him.

"Ranger Cooke you couldn't be more wrong. Danny is my biological son."

"Danny's father is deceased," Syd insisted.

"That's what Nancy put on the birth certificate she thought that she would be able to run away from me keep my boy from me. But she was wrong they are mine," Ross' voice had begun to rise as he spoke to Sydney.

Detecting the anger bubbling to the surface Sydney began to bait him, "She was yours and you killed her is that why you want your son to kill him?"

"You shut up, shut up now," he shouted taking the few short steps towards her bringing his hand back in a quick snap to slap her face. Her arm went up quickly blocking his hand from striking her. 

"You little… I'll kill you," he ceased to speak as he again rushed her pushing her across the bed and Alex, his hands closing around her neck tighter and tighter. Sydney was fighting him with everything she had it just wasn't enough, he was leaning his full body weight on her pinning her against the bed so she couldn't get her legs free. Suddenly her hand was on her gun, the room was spinning, she pulled it from the holster struggling not to loose consciousness, and there was a loud resounding bang as the gun went off. A sickening smile came across Ross' face as his hands loosened from her neck and he slowly slid down her body to the floor.

 "Sydney, Sydney," Alex was sitting up calling her name; she had her hands on her arms trying to help her. The door flew open and a nurse came running in. "We need some help Ranger Cooke needs to be checked out," Alex was giving orders as if nothing had happened to her. "Don't try and move Syd."

"Alex," Syd gasped, "Alex… you're… awake," Syd finally got out grasping tight to her hand as she tried to stand up. The room began to spin again Sydney could her someone calling her name, "Ranger Cooke, Ranger Cooke," just before she blacked out.


	7. Part 7 The Conclusion

Part 7

Sydney's Room Memorial Hospital 5:46 PM.

Gage's hand held tight to Syd's. She could feel his fingers softly caressing her cheek as he moved her hand to his lips to hold it there in a kiss. She could hear him softly calling her name pulling her back to him.

"Syd Honey open your eyes, please open your eyes," Gage was softly coaxing her.

"Umm Gage," she softly moaned struggling to sit up. She could feel his hands on her shoulders gently holding her against the bed.

"Relax Syd, just lay back and relax I'm right here with you."

Her eyes opened to focus on his worried face as a slow smile stole across it. "Thank goodness you're all right," he whispered leaning down to softly kiss her cheek.

"The baby Gage?" 

"She's fine too," he smiled letting his eyes catch Syd's holding them as his hand slid gently across her belly and the infant within.

"Hold me Gage?" she asked as he sat on the edge of her bed lifting her in his arms and cradling her to him. Syd lay quiet for a few minutes the events slowly coming back to her. "Alex, Alex is awake," she exclaimed her eyes opening to look in Gage's face once more.

"Yes I'm awake," came her friend's voice from the doorway where she sat in a wheelchair that her husband wheeled her into the room and over to her bed. 

"Alex," she smiled holding out her hand as Alex took hold of it. 

"How are you feeling Syd?" Alex asked as Gage helped his wife to sit up.

"Fine just a little tired that's all," she replied letting herself lean against her husband. "How bout you?" 

"I'm fine I've had plenty of sleep or so I'm told," she smiled first at Syd and then at her husband.

"Where's Ross?" Syd suddenly asked her mind still slowly piecing things together.

"He's dead Sydney," Walker spoke up, "He died when he attacked you and your gun went off."

"He told me he was Danny's real father…" Syd started to say remembering the man's hands around her throat and how she had shot him.

"I know Sydney I heard him say it, I heard and saw him attack you. I'm just glad that you and the baby are all right," Alex told her holding her hand a little tighter still.

"Now we have to get out of here," Walker interrupted, "there are a couple of very anxious kid's outside this door waiting to see how Mom is."

"And we have a couple of our own we need to talk to," Alex smiled looking up at her husband as she spoke. Leaning down Walker kissed the top of his wife's head before turning the wheel chair so they could exit the room.

They had hardly said their good byes that Piper and Chris came barrelling into the room Piper shouting, "Mommy, Mommy."

"Hey guys slow down Mom is still resting," Gage interceded.

"I need them Gage," Syd softly spoke holding her arms out to them.

Gage kissed the side of her head moving out of the way knowing exactly how she felt a good dose of the two of them could be the best medicine in the world. Going over he stood beside Jimmy who had brought them up to Syd's room for a visit.

"Just what the doctor ordered," Jimmy commented to Gage as they watched Ranger Cooke with her and Gage's kids.

"You are absolutely right Trivette, thanks for volunteering once again to look after them but I think I'm going to keep them right here with us."

"Sure Gage what ever you want," Trivette returned. "I guess I'll find Erica and we'll head out too." Looking over to Syd Trivette called out to her, "Night Sydney glad you are all right."

"Thanks Jimmy, night," Syd called back watching Trivette go out the door and Gage walk back over to her and their family.

Walker Ranch 7:34 PM.

Angela Walker sat on the porch swing idly swinging her legs rocking the swing back and forth her eyes never leaving the road and the laneway that led up to the house. She had finished her bath and was in her pyjamas waiting not so patiently for the sight of her father's truck. She had spoken with her mother on the phone but she just wanted to see her in the flesh.

"Grandpa, Danny, Dad's home and Mom is with him," Angela called excitedly as she tore off the porch in a dead run towards them. Danny broke away from Gordon who had been helping him into his pyjamas. With only one button done up on the top he too went flying to the door and down the steps to greet Alex and Walker. Gordon followed him out to the front porch standing quietly watching the small family reunite. With a child on each side of Alex holding their hands they made their way to the house.

"Dad," Alex cried as his arms went around her pulling her into a hug holding her tight.

"Welcome home Honey," he greeted his daughter, "lets get you inside."

"Yes lets," Walker agreed pulling open the screen door.

Once inside and everyone was seated in the living room Alex smiled to her husband and nodded her head for him to begin.

"Everyone on the way home from the hospital Mom and I had a little discussion. We've come to the conclusion that it is time for a family discussion and some decisions.

"Like what Daddy?" Angela asked.

"Well like Danny is going to need a new home…"

"He could live here," Angela excitedly cut in, "He could be my little brother, you can be his Dad, Mom can be his Mom… of course we will have to get him a pony. I always wanted a sister but a brother is okay too… Oh please Mom, please Dad."

"Angela, Angela slow down," her mother almost had to shout to quiet her. "Now that we have your opinion maybe we should ask Danny how he would feel about coming to live with us and becoming part of our family."

Danny had climbed up into Walker's lap and now clung shyly to him as he looked at Alex and Angela. Turning his head upwards he looked into Walker's face asking, "Would I really be your son? Would you really be my Dad? I've never had a real Dad before."

Taking in a deep breath so he was able to speak at all Walker finally got out, "I'd be honoured to be your Dad Danny if that is what you would like."

Sliding off Walker's knee Danny went to stand in front of Alex asking, "And you don't mind to be my Mom?"

"Danny I would love to be your Mom," Alex replied hugging the child close.

"Hey I want to be your sister too," Angela butted in feeling a little left out.

"I want to be your brother too Angela," Danny smiled at her as she both her arms around him hugging his neck.

Gordon who had been silently sitting watching the scene unfold cleared his throat, "Since that is settled and I'm on the verge of having a new grandson I'd like to offer my services doing the paperwork on this adoption."

"Thanks Dad," Alex softly spoke fighting back the tears watching her son to be climb back into Walker's lap with their daughter.

Sydney and Gage's 9:15 PM.

Sydney sat up in bed with the pillows propped up behind her waiting for Gage to join her. She had to do some pretty tall talking to get Doctor Marsh to release her promising to stay out of even the office for a good week of total rest. Finally the door opened and Gage came in to join her.

Flopping down on the bed he let his head come to rest on her stomach as his arm wrapped around her waist. She let her hand come to rest on his head to stroke his hair. "Everyone in bed Honey?" she asked.

"Syd how do you do it I'm beat I'm really going to start helping more once the new baby is born."

"Gage you don't have to wait until then you could start now," Syd suggested.

"But you just do such a great job of things Honey I wouldn't want to get in your way or anything," Gage began to fudge.

"Francis you'll never change will you?" Sydney laughed at her husband as he drew her closer to him. 

They lay quietly for a few minutes enjoying the closeness of each other when Gage suddenly asked, "How bout Catherine for the baby's name after your mother? Then we can call her Cat."

"Gage what is with you and all this stuff about the baby being a girl?" When he didn't answer immediately she gave him a poke. "Look at me and answer me," she prodded him.

"It's just a feeling I have," he replied being very vague.

"It's more then just a feeling, I know you better then that out with it," she insisted.

Sitting up he scooted up beside and put his arm around her and she leaned against him. He still remained silent. "I'm waiting," she told him.

Finally he began, "The other night when Deshon Jackson had his hands around my neck I really thought this is it. I thought I was going to die without ever seeing you again or the kids or the baby." Syd remained silent gently squeezing his hand as he held her a little tighter before continuing. "Then there you were right before my eyes Chris was on one side of you and Piper on the other side. In your arms you held the baby, you held her out for me to see. I couldn't see her face but she was all wrapped up in a little pink blanket and wore a little pink bonnet on her head. Walker hit Jackson at that point and he let go dropping me to the floor, the image gone."

"So this is what you are basing the sex of our unborn child on?" she asked leaning her head back to look in his face.

"Yeah it's sort of silly I guess," he agreed with her. "But still I just can't shake the feeling that we have another girl."

Looking into his face some how Syd got the feeling he was right that the newest Gage was going to be another girl. "Caitlin maybe Gage and we can still call her Cat but no Catherine."

"Caitlin yeah Syd I like that," he whispered hugging her tight again.

Walker Ranch One Month Later

"Welcome to your new Family Danny Walker," Chris was reading the banner Uncle Jimmy and his Dad were hanging on the front porch of the Walker home.

Sydney stood with Erica on the front lawn the two of them instructing their husbands how to hang that banner.

"You know this reminds me of the day they brought Angela home from the hospital," Erica said motioning for Jimmy to raise his end of the banner.

"Yeah it does," agreed Sydney thinking back to that day too. "A lot has sure happened since then." 

"Yeah it has, we both got married and had a couple of kids and look at you having another one," Erica smiled at Syd who was resting her hand on her little potbelly.

"Another one like Piper I'm afraid," Syd laughed feeling the baby kick all ready. "Gage up a little more on your end."

Trivette gave their wives an exasperated look and then looked back at Gage, "Will you get down and see if this is even or we'll be up here all day."

Smiling at Jimmy's frustration Gage jumped down and walked out to the middle of yard where Erica and Sydney stood chatting.

"What are you doing Gage?" Syd asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Something you girls don't seem capable of," he replied turning to look at the banner. "It's perfect Trivette," he called.

"Thank you Gage," Jimmy called back jumping down at the same time and walking over to join them.

"You two finally done it took you long enough," Fred Carter told them coming from around the side of the house with Piper, Marcus and Torrie.

"No thanks to your daughter and Gage's wife," Trivette retorted bending to pick up his daughter Torrie.

"Grandpa took us to see the horses," she declared to her father.

"He did, did he?" Jimmy asked his young daughter.

Piper had walked off to the coral at the front of the yard and stood there staring out into the field. Syd touched Gage's arm and pointed to where she stood, he in turn smiled and looked over to his young daughter. He was about to start over to her when Walker and Angela pulled in the driveway with Danny. Gordon Cahill and his daughter followed behind in Alex's car.

Jumping out of the car Gordon ran ahead calling out to everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to my brand new grandson Daniel Michael Walker." Danny was grinning from ear to ear as everyone clapped and cheered for him. 

"Everyone there are refreshments inside," Alex announced as the guests migrated towards the house, everyone but Gage who had gone to speak with Piper.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" he greeted her.

"Nothing," she stubbornly replied still staring out into the field.

"Are you sure?" he asked again noticing Sydney had come out on the front porch.

"Yeah… but Dad it just isn't fair."

"What isn't fair Piper?"

"Nothing."

"Okay if you say so," Gage replied. "Why not come inside if its nothing and congratulate Danny."

"That's what's not fair Danny just got into this family and he all ready got a pony. He didn't even ask for a pony and he got a pony. I'm just never going to be able to have a pony."

Sydney had come across the yard where Gage had picked up Piper wiping the tear from her cheek. "Everything all right here?"

"Mom are you interested in taking a short walk with Piper and I?" Gage asked. "I need to show Piper something."

Smiling Syd nodded her head yes as they headed towards the barn. 

"You know Mom Piper thinks it's so unfair that Danny got a new pony and he didn't even ask for a pony he just got one," Gage explained Piper's plight. 

"Hmm that does seem really unfair to me," Syd agreed.

Opening the door to the dimly lit barn Gage entered with his wife and daughter making his way over to a row of stalls. There was a high-pitched whinny as they neared one of the stalls. Both Sydney and Gage could see Piper's little eyes light up as they neared the stall the sound was coming from. Setting Piper on floor Gage opened the stall door to reveal an almost brand new colt inside.

"She's not quite ready to ride Piper but she's all yours," her father told her.

"Oh Daddy, Mommy she's beautiful," Piper cried as Gage took her little hand and proceeded over to the colt. 

Piper all ready had her arms around the young colt's neck by the time everyone had come from the house. "She's really mine Daddy?" 

"Yes Piper she is really yours, Uncle Walker says she can live out here with Angela and Danny's ponies," her father was explaining to her.

"And you can come and see her when ever you like Piper," Walker told her as they all watched the delight on the little girl's face.

Danny came forward to pat Piper's colt saying, "now we both got our wish Piper."

The grownups watched the children smiling to themselves knowing that they had all got their wishes too.

The End


End file.
